The Paths We Choose
by Yva J
Summary: A Three way crossover with Starman, Star Trek: TNG, and Beauty and the Beast. The future brings all these characters together with a young human catalyst.
1. Part 1

_This story, was written during the year 2000, when I was interested in these three series, or specifically three of the characters whom I really liked from them. I wanted to write this because I really loved the spiritual aspects of the Traveler from the 'Star Trek: The Next Generation' series as well as Father (Jacob Wells) from 'Beauty and the Beast' and Paul Forrester from the 'Starman' series. Sadly, this story was never published in a zine or posted online, until today._

_The concepts of this story are sort of far fetched, I mean the ideas in some places are bizaare bordering on downright silly, but heck, writing a three way crossover is not easy, just ask anyone. This becomes especially difficult when one tries very hard to keep all these characters in character and make the story believable._

_Without any further ado, I hope you enjoy this. For some strange reason, I'm personally very proud of this story, and it has been several years since I did any editing work on it, so I beg you to please be patient with it._

_Enjoy and reviews are appreciated, just don't flame me, OK. This is for entertainment...and it may very well be just that._

_Special thanks go out to Zantac the Barbarian for catching a very overt mistake that I had not realized at the time when I was writing this. So, kudos to you for catching it, and updates on all chapters will be forth coming. I hope that I managed to correct all the contraction errors here…but what can I say? I'm only human._

* * *

**The Paths We Choose**

A _Starman_ / _Beauty and the Beast_ / _Star Trek: The Next Generation_

Crossover Story

By: Yva J.

**Part 1**

"C'mon Dad, I'm tired, can't we stop for a while?" Sixteen year old Scott Hayden complained as they walked down the stairs that extended into the intricacies of the New York City Subway. He had been feeling ill for the last few days, only he did not intend to tell his father anything about his ailments. Partly because he did not wish to make his father worry, but also because he knew that if he complained that his father would begin hovering over him, and he couldn't stand it when his dad made a big deal about him. "We still need to find a place to sleep tonight."

Paul Forrester sighed deeply, "I know, Scott, and once we catch this train, I think with a little bit of luck, we can probably find a dry place to sleep out in nature."

"On this train line? Are you sure?" Scott asked not believing that for a minute that this particular subway system would take them out of the city and into the country.

"No, but I'm guessing that one of the trains should lead us somewhat away from the city," Paul tried to reason. He had never been to Manhattan before, and though the lights of the city fascinated him, he couldn't get over the endless beeping sounds that appeared to resonate through the city from impatient drivers. In his mind he could not comprehend settling down to live in this city simply because the constant sounds which emerged from the streets were nerve-wracking for someone like him, who preferred the solitude and quiet of nature. In the city of bright lights and Broadway, he was unsettled by the fact that he could not see the stars shining at night over his head. This alone gave him an intense feeling of isolation.

The first thing he noticed after arriving there was that there were yellow taxi cabs slowly creeping along the street as far as the eye could see, the edginess oozing out from their persistent honking as they tried to get from one place to another in the bustling city. The starman concluded that it would probably have been much quicker for the people to walk instead of climb into a taxi that was moving at a snail's pace. Much to Scott's disappointment, Paul had chosen to walk rather than ride, and it was apparent that the teenager's feet had already started to hurt.

"Dad, the only subway that I know of that runs out of Manhattan is the one from Grand Central Station, and one of the guys out in Seattle had told me once that from there one can catch a train that goes just about everywhere, but mostly through New Jersey."

"Have you ever been to New Jersey?" Paul asked.

"Oh come on, Dad, you can't be serious. I mean, do you honestly think you can find work there? I mean it didn't earn the nickname 'the armpit of the US' for nothing," Scott argued. "Why can't we just get out of New York all together? Maybe go north like someplace like Boston." It was clear that Scott was not in a good mood at all and Paul could tell by looking at his son that something wasn't quite right with him, but he knew that Scott would come around in his own time and tell him what was wrong. This, however, did not make the starman worry any less for the welfare of his son.

"We can't leave yet, we're down to our last four dollars, and I really don't know how we're going to eat tonight, much less find an adequate place to sleep. The fact is, we can't afford to get on a train out of the city, we're going to have to make due."

"Let me guess, we're going to be sleeping outside again, right?" Scott finished coughing but covering his mouth with his hand to prevent his father from reaching the conclusion that he felt absolutely terrible. "Then in that case, maybe we should be heading to Central Park, at least there it'd be better than having to sleep in an alleyway somewhere. Besides, I'd prefer the soft grass to solid concrete."

Paul nodded, and consulted the subway plan he had gotten upstairs in the station. "OK, but then we need to take the train on the opposite platform. This one apparently leads us away from the park, and in the direction of Brighton Beach."

Scott nodded, "OK, you're the navigator."

Ten minutes later, a train pulled up, they climbed aboard and found seats opposite a young woman. As the train started to move again, Paul couldn't help but notice the woman seated across from them. She looked to be in her early twenties, had long brown hair that hung down in clumps around her thin, almost sunken in, face. She sat in grungy clothing, but when Paul succeeded in making eye contact with her, she immediately looked down at her lap and remained this way for the remainder of the trip.

Scott could guess that she must be homeless, because he had to cover his face with one hand in order to block away the smell of filth, which seemed to be emanating from her. Out of respect, he said nothing to her or to his father about her.

When he looked over towards his father, he could see that Paul was watching the girl curiously. Contrary to his rotten mood, Scott couldn't deny that there was something rather unusual about her.

* * *

Ashley Morrow had been alone for nearly nine years, and seemed to be accustomed to the violent life she had on the streets of New York City. Although she was used to being roughed up now and again, one thing she could not get accustomed to was the stares from other people. As she sat motionless in the uncomfortable wooden chair on the old subway car, she waited impatiently for the Times Square station so she could collect her meager belongings and get off the train. She couldn't help but notice the sympathetic blue eyes of the man that was seated across from her, and she sighed deeply hoping to get as far away from him and his son that she could.

There was no question in her mind, she had had a very hard life, and at only 24 years, one could barely comprehend that someone would have had as many setbacks in life as she appeared to have experienced. All of it started with her childhood, she had been through physical and sexual abuse as a child, and had finally decided to run away from home after her father nearly killed her in a drunken rage. At 17, she had gotten into prostitution to support a growing drug addiction. This ended about a year later when she was arrested and landed behind bars for three years. During this time, she had gone through an extensive rehabilitation program and right after she turned 21, she was released from prison. This did very little to help her, because she was still poor and homeless. Now three years later, she lived on the streets of the city without any sort of direction in her life.

It was several months after her release that she became acquainted with a man who would become her boss, it was a middle-aged man named Freddie Simms. It so happened that he was the head chef at a restaurant in Times Square, and though he knew of her past and problems, he gave her a job washing dishes. She often longed to do more, and believed somehow that she could, but after her bouts with the law, and her time in prison, she was somehow left to believe that she did not deserve anything good to happen. Her past was somehow irreconcilable for her; she still viewed herself as gross, disgusting, and unworthy of anything good in life. The only thing that could be said positively was that at least now she was clean, the life of a streetwalker securely behind her.

At the very least, with the job she held, she was able to eat each day, and she saved her money with the hopes of eventually leaving New York and moving to a small town where she could start over. Her savings were not much, but she would hide them inside her tennis shoes and she hoped that her crazy behavior would prevent people from trying to rob or take advantage of her. She hated being touched, specifically by men, because it served constantly as a reminder of her past, and whenever someone reached for her, she tended to either react violently or back away from the one initiating the contact with her.

The hardest part of her life was in knowing that she had no friends. People judged her by her appearance, and aside from that, if they knew about her past, they would probably want nothing to do with her. Many of the other people at the restaurant where she worked knew only small parts of her past, though nothing of it in detail. She figured that it really did not matter, because if they knew the whole story, they might take pity on her and this was the last thing she would have wanted. Much of her fears, hopes and thoughts, she kept to herself and anything about the past was left better never discussed. It's better that they hate me than if they know who I am, she thought bitterly as she could feel the tears in her eyes. It was a lonely life; she longed to have someone to talk to other than Freddie Simms, but strangers frightened her, so she was left in a rather lonely and depressing existence.

There existed one thing that Ashley was good at and that she loved. That was music. She had often found solace in music, and would sing every moment she possibly could. The only problem, she kept this part of herself tucked securely away behind a tough exterior she was forced to present. Very few people had actually heard her sing, and this was something she only did when she was completely sure she was alone.

"You're late," her boss snarled as she walked slowly towards the back door to the restaurant where she was to work. As usual the small room in the back of the kitchen was empty. Simms kept her separate from the other employees who were stationed as waiters or waitresses. If that was his plan, or if she was at fault, it never mattered to her because at least she was left alone and she could not hear the whispering that usually followed her.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Simms," she offered brusquely as she walked past him and inside the back room. She glanced back towards him and sighed deeply as she placed her belongings on the ground. "I'll stay an extra half hour if that will help."

"If that's the case, then OK," he said, reaching for his pack of cigarettes and offering the girl only a backwards glance. "I'll let you off this time."

Ashley watched his actions, although she didn't do drugs anymore, she did smoke only off and on when she could mooch them off other people. "Mr. Simms, would you mind if I have a smoke for my break?"

"Sure kid, but I'm warning you, these things are dangerous, they can kill ya," he said smiling wickedly and she could see that his teeth were yellow-stained from his years of smoking. Instead of removing one of the cigarettes from the pack and giving it to her, he took one out, stuck it in his mouth, and tossed the rest of small package to her. Inside there were five cigarettes left. "Not till your break, Ashley. I didn't hire you to scuff off, you know."

"Yes Sir," she said and tucked the pack carefully in the pocket of her jacket. She hadn't had a smoke in over two weeks, and though she had come down from the nicotine craving, she looked forward to her break when she could sit down, drink a glass of lemonade, and light up. She earned too little to buy cigarettes on her own, and she was determined to used what she earned to save or buy herself some food. I'm not stupid, she often thought to herself, I won't forgo food for the luxuries of smoking, and I won't even touch alcohol, which was what got me into drugs in the first place. She coughed slightly as she put her apron on and tied it securely around her waist. As she did, she began to hum softly to herself as she stuck her hands in the scalding hot water.

As she stood there at the sink, she continued to contemplate the teenager and his father who she had seen on the train. Perhaps they meant her no harm, but how on Earth would she ever be able to trust another man after all the pain they had subjected her to?

* * *

Wesley Crusher sighed deeply. "Are you positively sure that we have to go to Earth?" He looked at his companion, a man known only as the Traveler, in complete disbelief.

"Not entirely," the man said, his voice gentle, but it appeared as though each word he spoke was somehow filled with wisdom and understanding.

"Then what? I just thought we would be going to the Delta Quadrant to meet up with the _Enterprise,_" he said softly.

"The _Enterprise_ is not going to be there, Wesley," the Traveler answered softly. "They too have changed their plans."

"Then where are they? I mean you know how much I've wanted to see my mother again. It's been three years since you became my guide and three years since I last saw her."

"Yes, Wesley, I know, but as I told you at the beginning, the power of your thoughts is what can take you to your mother. Do you not remember?" the Traveler asked.

"I remember, but you know it's still hard to believe it," Wesley said. "How long would it take us to get there, and where on the Earth are we going specifically?"

Instead of answering, the Traveler simply sat down, his hand covering his forehead and he was shaking his head as though he was suffering from some kind of brain overload.

It was this moment that Wesley realized that the Traveler was obviously not doing very well and he was left to assume that their last adventure was what had created this sort of fatigue that had overcome his friend. "Are you OK?" the young man finally asked not even caring that his question had gone unanswered. His only concern was for the welfare of his friend and guide. "Is there not something I can do for you? I know that something has happened to you, I can tell. I mean, this is similar to the time right after we first met; you had been so weak after the propulsion experiment. I'm worried about you."

"You must not worry about me, Wesley," he began. "The fact is, I must go to Earth, there is someone there whom I must meet. Someone who I have heard as being very special, very much like you."

Wesley looked around where the two of them were now camped, the vastness of space over his head, the stars shining brightly almost beckoning him and the Traveler to their next lesson. In the time they had been together, Wesley had found the sense of the father he had lost as a child in the essence of his guide. He remembered when he and the Traveler had met, and how intense the friendship was, almost as though the Traveler had come to the _Enterprise_ with the sole intent of meeting him and speaking to him, when the other adults did not seem at all interested in him or what he was doing. He would never forget as long as he lived how he had abruptly stood up and reached for the Traveler's hand during the final propulsion experiment right before he had phased completely out of existence.

For a long time, Wesley had wondered about his friend, and as time progressed, somehow he had started to forget everything that had happened. Sometime later when the Traveler had returned it was when his mother had gotten caught in his warp bubble experiment and if she hadn't have disappeared, he would have simply been happy to have had the chance to see the Traveler again and to know that he was alive and well.

Wesley shook his head and it was clear that he was completely caught up in his own memories. Seconds later, he was brought out of his reverie when he could hear the Traveler's voice. "Wesley, are you not well?"

"No, I've just been thinking about things, remembering," he said.

"When we met or perhaps when your mother disappeared?"

"Yes," Wesley nodded. He was aware that his friend possessed the ability to read his thoughts, and after three years traveling and learning together, they had both managed to speak to one another through thoughts, without the usage of verbal communication. Somehow that kept the two of them connected.

"Perhaps, you are wondering how different your life would have been had you remained at Starfleet Academy?" the Traveler asked knowingly.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said sighing deeply. "I think, I disappointed my mom and Captain Picard when I decided to leave the academy."

"Do you regret the decision?"

"No, I'm glad I decided to go with you, I know I didn't belong there. I couldn't handle this idea that I was living up to everyone else's expectations and not to my own. I suppose deep down inside, they were subconsciously looking to me to take my father's place..."

"Perhaps, they were, but you learned quickly that that was not your destiny, Wesley," his friend interrupted.

"I know and I'm really glad that you're teaching me, but I miss that sense of family," he said softly, but when he looked into the wise eyes of his friend, he shrugged his shoulders trying to accept the fact that he and the Traveler were not going to Delta Quadrant, but rather to Earth. "I suppose since we're going to Earth, then you're going to need a name to use while there," he said trying to make the best of the situation.

"My name is unpronounceable by humans, you already know that," the Traveler said.

"I know, but if you're going to fit in on Earth, you're going to need a name, and perhaps it would be a good idea to take on another form. I mean you're capable right?" Wesley said.

"Yes," and with that the Traveler's alien features somehow disappeared and he now stood next to Wesley, looking the part of a middle aged human being.

Wesley nodded approvingly, "now for a name."

"You must select one," the Traveler said.

"How about Martin?" Wesley suggested. "You kind of look like a 'Martin'."

"Martin," the Traveler nodded approvingly.

"A last name," Wesley said almost to himself. After some time had passed he looked at his friend. "Martin Crusher. Sounds pretty good, and if anyone asks, you can say that you're my uncle."

"We must not lie, Wesley," the Traveler said.

"What year will this be, anyway? I have a funny feeling it won't be the present as we know it," Wesley offered.

"Yes, you're right, their year will be 1989."

"Then you will need a name, because from what I understand the Earthlings of this time period were rather xenophobic in regard to interstellar life? I mean if you show up there without an acceptable name and tell them that we are intergalactic travelers, they will either freak out, or they would turn us both over to the government for dissection," Wesley objected as a shudder crept up his spine.

"You realize that I could not be dissected," the Traveler said looking at Wesley, "my abilities make it impossible."

This response did little to ease Wesley's discomfort. "I know, but regardless, I'm still human, and I just cringe when I think about what they could do to me," he looked at his friend earnestly, and the Traveler could see the deeply embedded fear in the young man's eyes. "Please, just trust me on this, OK?"

The Traveler smiled and after a few minutes, he spoke. "I will trust you."

"You still haven't told me where we are going," Wesley said.

"A place called New York," the Traveler replied.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

It was late when Paul and Scott finally arrived at the park. They could see that it was practically deserted and Scott was pretty exhausted by the time he found a tree and went to sit down underneath it. As he did, he subconsciously looked towards the stars. Moments later, his father came and sat down next to him. "It's been a long day, hasn't it? Are you feeling OK?" Paul asked finally trying to get his son to speak about how he felt.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess, I'm just tired," Scott said softly, but the answer seemed to have died on his lips when he saw some people walking slowly in the direction of where they were. He looked nervously up and could see that one of them was dressed in a dark cloak the other wearing what appeared to be a flowing gown. He guessed that they were a couple returning home from a Halloween party, but for some reason, he became a little nervous when he could hear the grass underneath their feet. The silhouette of the man only succeeded in adding an element of creepiness to the place where they were now resting.

Paul glanced up and his eyes followed that of his son. "Do you think it might be Fox?" Paul asked, the mere mention of their adversary's name causing goose bumps to cascade down his own back. It was clear that George Fox was a threat to both of their very existence simply because he knew of Paul's presence, and his agency was determined to capture them, and had been chasing them unmercifully since Paul's return to Earth.

"I don't know," Scott said, and after a few seconds, he heard the gentle sounds of a female in the distance. As soon as he heard the unfamiliar voice of the man answer her, he could feel the held breath escaping from between his pursed lips. It was; in fact, a couple, and that was an indication that they were safe, at least for the moment.

"I suppose we're safe," Paul whispered. "You don't suppose Fox followed us to New York, do you?"

"I don't know," Scott said yawning. "All I know is I'm tired and would rather go to sleep than to continue discussing Fox."

He stretched out onto the ground and diverted his attention to the stars. Paul continued to watch the actions of the two people not far from where he was. As he watched, his thoughts turned to Jenny Hayden, Scott's mother. They had been trying for years to find her, and he could still remember the feeling of holding her securely in his arms and kissing her. He could see the couple not far from them hugging one another. As he drifted off to sleep, the vision of the two people they had seen still in his thoughts.

* * *

In the shadows of Central Park, Vincent and Catherine Chandler were strolling together. It was Halloween, the one night when Vincent could emerge from his sanctuary of the tunnels and walk above with other people. Together, they walked hand in hand, the velvet of his gloves warming her fingers as his hand affectionately held hers.

They had just gone to a party at the legal offices where Catherine worked as assistant District Attorney, and now it was rather late and they were returning to the tunnels where Vincent lived with his rather unusual extended family.

The wind blew a bit stronger as he ran his hand over his mane of blonde hair, pushing it away from his face, the face of a lion, but Catherine had learned from the start that he had the heart and gentility of a lamb. She stood next to him and without any trace of fear; she smiled warmly as she looked up at him.

Catherine was one of the very few people from the city that knew about Vincent, for he had saved her life after she had been brutally attacked and left for dead. He had carried her below the streets to the now familiar tunnels, and with the help of his father, they had saved her life. Vincent's unusual face was now endearing to her and she was completely thrilled that she could for one night of the year take him above and show him the beauty that existed in her own world. Her face was flushed with happiness this night, the moon casting shadows about them.

"It's a beautiful night," Catherine was saying. "I haven't seen so many stars in such a long time. I suppose it's only in the city that they aren't visible. It's like we're not alone, because someone's watching over us."

"You said it was nice because for the last few days it has done nothing but rain," Vincent said softly. "It is always so, that right after a rain shower, the air is clean, and everything looks crisp and inviting."

Catherine nodded, "I know, but I think it would be wonderful tonight regardless of if the rain was coming down in sheets."

"Perhaps it is good that it is not," Vincent said and pointed to where two people were huddled together under a large tree asleep.

Catherine smiled, as she looked over towards a teenage boy and his father. They were huddled together asleep and looking very uncomfortable. "Do they belong to the tunnels?" She eventually asked.

"No, I've never seen them before, but if it was still raining, they probably would have gone to sleep inside the entrance to the drainpipe. Often people do that on such wet nights. Right inside the opening of the pipe if the wind is not blowing towards it, than it's usually relatively warm and dry in there."

Catherine nodded. "Do you want to walk with me back towards Times Square before we part company?"

Vincent smiled, "that would be very nice, but I would have to be back soon, Father has asked me to read some of the stories tonight. The children enjoy such stories on Halloween."

"I wish I could come with you, but this case I've been working on needs to be briefed before tomorrow or Joe's going to be upset," Catherine said softly referring to her friend and boss, Joe Maxwell.

"If you'd like we could go to go to the Mirror Pool tomorrow, and will have some time then," Vincent promised.

"I guess you're right, and so if we're going to go, we should probably go now," she said softly, but as they turned to walk towards the light of the city, a bright bluish white light appeared leaving four people standing right next to them. Catherine, not knowing what to do or expect, reached for Vincent's hand and ducked behind him, peeking out only periodically to watch as the four people materialized from nothing in front of them.

Vincent released her hand and in a fluid motion, he removed his gloves and assumed the stance of someone about to attack. When he suddenly saw a woman among the visitors, he retracted his claws and simply stood waiting for one of them to speak.

"Are you sure this is Earth, Data?" one of the people asked staring at Vincent's appearance and holding some sort of metal piece of equipment in his hand. Vincent took this action as an act of aggression and backed slowly away from them going back into his stance. The woman he had seen had backed over towards another of her friends and rested her hand on his shoulder. The man looked at her, and after a second passed, he lowered the weapon.

"Positive, Geordi. According to this, we have beamed down to Central Park. According to my databanks, in their calendar it would be October 31." another answered, the voice male, but this one emerged with a sort of robotic intonation.

"Halloween," a third person said. This one was a tall man with a beard and a look of authority. "That would explain their strange mode of dress. Data, are we in the right time?"

"Yes Sir, New York City, the year 1989."

Catherine grabbed his arm, "Vincent, let's get out of here, now. I don't want to wait around to get answers for this one." She began to back away from him but stopped suddenly when one of the visitors had rested their hand on her shoulder causing her to stop and turn around. She was now face to face with a pretty auburn headed woman who was dressed in a blue and black uniform and wore a matching blue sweater over that.

"Who are you?" Catherine asked the woman.

"My name is Doctor Beverly Crusher," the woman answered.

"Catherine Chandler. My friend is Vincent."

"How is it you have come here suddenly in a beam of light?" Vincent asked shaking his head but looking around in the hopes of finding the answer on his own. When he saw nothing that would give him the indication of this, he shook his head in disbelief.

"It would be hard to explain," answered a bearded man, the one of these four who appeared to be in charge. "We mean you no harm."

"Then what is your mission here?"

"Our mission is to retrieve samples of water for an ecological experiment," the one called Geordi answered.

"Experiment?" Catherine looked at Beverly somewhat befuddled. "I don't understand."

"It's not complicating at all," the man with the robotic voice, answered. "We have come here to retrieve samples and will try to help save the life forms that live in the water, thus saving the human race from an ecological disaster."

"Then you really mean us no harm?" Catherine asked somewhat skeptically.

"No, we do not," the bearded man, answered. "I'm Commander William Riker, you have already met Doctor Beverly Crusher, this is Lt. Geordi La Forge, and Lt. Commander Data of the Starship _Enterprise_. We were sent here to obtain the samples for this experiment, and then will return to where we have come from."

"But from where must you obtain these samples?" Vincent asked. "Here in New York?"

"According to this information, Commander," Data began, "there is a water source right underneath where we are standing."

"The tunnels," Catherine whispered her face draining of color. "If we take them below, Father's going to have a fit."

Vincent nodded, "I do not believe I have much of a choice, Catherine. Either I take them below to the spring, or they will go in alone and possibly enter chambers that are inhabited, thus frightening whoever occupies them."

"You know of this place?" Riker asked listening to what Vincent was telling Catherine.

"Yes," was all Vincent said.

"Commander Riker, I think Vincent is afraid of what we might see if we go into these tunnels," Beverly said. "Is that right?"

Vincent nodded.

"Why is it that it frightens you that we need to enter the tunnels?" Beverly asked looking at him.

"We are not certain if it would be safe," Vincent said softly.

"I don't believe Vincent trusts us," the doctor said looking at Riker. "Sir, is it not possible for us to obtain these samples elsewhere?"

"No," Data supplied the answers. "This spring is the only place in the city where one can obtain the purest samples for these experiments. We must find this place, Commander."

"So regardless of what Vincent says or does, you have every intention of going into the tunnels," Catherine whispered.

"What are they hiding?" Geordi asked.

"According to my databanks, there is an entire community of humans below this city, and their domicile is at this moment, a secret. There exists only a handful of people who are aware of the existence of this place," Data supplied.

"You are strangers here," Vincent said calmly. "Do you understand that our world below could be in danger if I allow you to enter it?"

"Your world?" Geordi asked shaking his head.

"As I said, Geordi," Data began, "there is an entire community down there." He looked at Vincent. "You are their guardian, are you not?"

"Yes, you could say that, as I protect them. They are my family," Vincent replied.

Catherine looked at Riker, her eyes pleading with him to understand. "Please, you must find another place to find your samples. If anyone finds out about the tunnels, then Vincent will not have a place to go. There's no place on this planet for one as special as him."

"Catherine!" Vincent almost growled as he snapped his head around.

"I can assure you both, we mean no harm in coming here. If you fear for your people, we can respect that," Riker began. "Perhaps, you might show us the way to the spring, there we can collect our samples and be on our way. We will not speak to anyone here of your world, of that I can guarantee. Further, we hope that you are the only inhabitants of this world we encounter. Our mission, like your home, is also secret."

"Vincent, as you can see, we are also different," Data said. "I am not human, but an android. For this reason, it would simply not be possible for me to betray your trust."

Vincent looked at Catherine, who still looked afraid. "I must allow them in. There can be no other way, but Catherine, you must go to Father and explain this to him. Tell him that under no circumstances will any one of the children be allowed to the Mirror Pool until they have returned home," Vincent asked but lowered his voice considerably as he continued to speak. "I will keep them as far away from the inhabited tunnels as possible."

Catherine finally nodded and the six of them walked into the drainpipe that would lead towards the deeper recesses of the tunnels. All the while, she could not help but wonder if what they were doing was right.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

Ashley removed her apron and walked slowly towards the door leading outside. It had been a long shift, but now she was on her break, and so she decided to that she would go for a walk around the area while enjoying a cigarette, before returning to work.

At the very least, she did not have to worry about getting a room because she had washed dishes through the night. Stepping outside, she pulled the second cigarette from the pack her boss had given her earlier that evening. As soon as she put the end of the cigarette in her mouth, she reached inside her pocket and pulled a small book of matches out.

"Hey Baby, got a smoke?" a drawled voice behind her emerged and she turned around. The man addressing her was about half a foot taller than she, clad in the leather jacket of a gang member and he appeared to have no qualms about touching her. He jerked the small package of cigarettes from out of her hand and opened it. "Well, well, well, three smokes left, that means we each get one, guys."

"Leave me alone and give me back my cigarettes," she sneered and jerked her shoulder away from him. She could feel an intense fear curse through her body, but tried unsuccessfully to keep it at bay.

"Forget it, Baby," he said smiling wickedly. "I thought as a friend, you'd be a little more gracious and share with us."

"Gracious, huh?" she spat out. "You're dreaming." She reached for the package but the boy pushed her roughly against the wall. When she tried to leave them, one of them had grabbed her arm as he looked down at her muddy face.

"Let's see if she's got anything else," one of them said.

"I've got nothing else," Ashley said assuredly. "Enjoy the smokes, and leave me alone."

"Nah, we gotta teach this doll a lesson for having been so mean to us. What do you guys think?" the apparent leader sneered; he stuck his hand in the front pocket of his jacket and produced a small silver and brown pocketknife. Pressing the small button on one side of it, a silver blade shot out from it and he inched closer to her. His free hand held tightly to her arm, his uneven fingernails digging into the skin as he brought the blade of the knife right up close to her neck.

Ashley tried without much success to back away from them; the cigarette she held between her fingers fell to the ground and landed in a puddle. She swallowed the lump in her throat and began to speak, her voice emerging in a gasping breath as she tried to keep her now apparent fear at bay. "Come on, guys just leave me alone." When the three boys did not move, she closed her eyes and waited, half expecting to feel the blade beginning to penetrate her flesh.

When nothing happened, she opened her eyes slightly only to witness a bright beam of white light appearing from out of nowhere. She opened her eyes again when she felt the boy release her arm and as she discovered that even after her adrenaline rush had ended, there was no pain, and she was left to ponder whether or not they had stabbed her and if she was now dying. She slid to the ground, but remained up against the wall.

Whatever it was that had happened, the three gang members had scattered leaving her alone. Ultimately, the light faded, and as soon as her eyes had adjusted to the darkness once again, she could see the silhouettes of two men standing next to her, the older of the two reaching down to her, taking her hands and pulling her gently off the ground. "You're safe now, we won't hurt you, and the boys are now gone."

Ashley nodded and pulled her hands away from him, her movement breaking the contact he had initiated with her. "Yeah, it would seem so." She regarded them, and could now see that both of them wore strange clothing as though they had appeared from a different time. She backed away from the older of the two, her eyes wide with fear. "I don't understand, what did I see, you materialized out of nothing?"

The younger of the two nodded but remained at a safe distance.

Ashley licked her dry lips. "What do you want?"

"Only to help you," the older man answered. "Do I frighten you?"

"It takes a lot to frighten me," Ashley lied.

"I think it's perfectly understandable to be afraid. I know I would be if I was being assaulted by three burley guys with switchblades," the younger of the two said softly.

"Listen, I really appreciate that you came along and helped me, however you did it, you helped me, but I don't need it. See, I've been on the streets for a long time, and I'm used to getting into scoffs with gangs."

"Are you? It looked to me as though they intended to do you harm and that we arrived at the right moment, Ashley," the man said.

Upon hearing him address her by name, her eyes widened in disbelief and she stood for some moments in complete shock. "How is it that you know who I am? I've never seen either of you before in my life." She remained backed up against the wall, this time the fear taking control of her as she looked at the two of them, her eyes shadowed with suspicion.

"I mean you no harm, I have heard tell of you is all," he began.

Ashley looked at the younger of the two, "I don't understand. Who could have told you about me? I'm not all that important. Just look at me," she began.

"We are," was all the older of the two said gently.

"I—I mean my past is behind me, I swear, I don't do that stuff anymore. Please, don't arrest me; I'm simply on my way back to work. If I'm late, my boss will kill me," as she spoke, she looked down at her ragged clothing and her unkempt hair.

"We don't wish for you to get into any trouble," the younger man said.

After a few moments, she looked back at the older of the two. "Aren't you with the cops?"

"I do not understand," he said softly shaking his head.

"You know perfectly well what I mean," she began softly. "I don't turn tricks anymore, you got that? I haven't done drugs since going through rehab three years ago, and I intend to stay clean," she shook her head as she awkwardly looked down at her clothing again. "Clean," she muttered bitterly. "I mean, drug free."

"We're not here about your past, Ashley, we're here about your future."

"What future? I suppose whenever you look at me, all you see is a hopeless case, right? I've apparently got no feelings, no direction. I used to believe I was more, but not anymore. How can I?" She could feel the tears in her eyes. "Can't you understand, I'm not special, I'm just a girl?"

"You're lonely," the older of the two said.

Ashley nodded weakly. "Yeah, I always wanted to have a friend, someone I could talk to, but who would talk to me? The only people who speak to me are those who intend to rob, beat, or use me. The rest consider me a nothing."

"No, Ashley, you are more."

Before either of them could say anything to her, she turned and ran away leaving them alone in the alley. The older of the two looked down at the ground and found a small parcel lying on the ground. He picked it up and looked down at it. Inside the small packet were white sheets of paper filled with black and white sketches as well as what appeared to be lyrics to songs.

"Wesley, what did she mean when she said turning tricks?"

"I guess she meant that she had a pretty messed up past," the younger of them answered. "I don't see how someone like her could recover from it at all."

"These pages show that she possesses a great deal of creative talent. We must learn everything we are able to about her," the Traveler said softly. "I think she needs help."

"But, what can you do, I thought you only observed things?" Wesley objected.

"I do, usually, but I cannot turn away and not help those who need me, and this young woman needs help to discover her true destiny," he said and began to follow her. "She is right about one thing, she is so much more than even she herself believes." As he spoke, he could feel the first drops of rain on his hands. "Come we must find some shelter for the night."

* * *

It was still relatively late when Catherine came running towards Father's chamber. He had been awake for some time, and was obvious that he hardly expected to see her coming for a visit. "Catherine, what is it, where's Vincent?"

"Father, something really strange happened tonight," she began, her voice practically emerging in gasps.

"Sit down, my dear, take your time, and tell me what happened. I don't usually see you so frightened, are you not well?" Father said softly. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No, I'm fine, Father, but I don't really know how to explain what happened."

"Start at the beginning and please, calm down," he said.

"After we left the party at my workplace, Vincent and I were walking through the park. We were going to come back here and he wanted to read to the kids."

"Yes, I understand, I figured he had gotten sidetracked, so I read them the stories, and sent them to bed some time ago," he answered.

"Anyway, we were walking back towards the Central Park entrance and we suddenly saw four people materialize from nothing. Father it was as though they appeared from out of nowhere. Anyway, they wanted to go to the Mirror Pool for some sort of experiment."

"Why the Mirror Pool?" Father asked.

"I don't know, one of them said that this was the only place where they could get these pure samples. I think they said something about marine life in the Mirror Pool. I don't understand this stuff, but the point is, they know of this place, and Vincent volunteered to take them there. He said he was afraid they might come into an inhabited tunnel, so he told me to come see you and let you know," she tried to explain.

After some moments, she could see that Father was having a difficult time understanding what it was she was saying and he reached over to feel her forehead.

"I'm not sick, there are people from up there here in the tunnels," she pointed skyward.

"From the city?"

"No, from the stars. Aliens, one looks like a robot or something, he talks as though he's processing data with a computer in his head. One of them is a doctor, and then this guy with some kind of futuristic glasses. Anyway, they are with Vincent, and had gone to the Mirror Pool to get samples for their experiment. They were determined to come here, and Vincent said that I should tell you so that you can make sure that the kids don't go near the pool until they have gone."

"Did they say if or when they had intended on leaving?" Father asked.

"I don't know, I don't think they did," Catherine said.

"Catherine, I don't fully understand what you're trying to say, and if there is a danger posed because of strangers here, I will take every precaution to protect those who live here," Father said rubbing his chin. "However, I don't fully understand what it is you're trying to tell me, but I will make sure everyone knows that they are not to go near the Mirror Pool until Vincent returns. Do you think these people will try to hurt him?"

"They haven't yet, but they all insist that they are here to save the human race from an ecological disaster. I talked to one of them, this woman doctor, and though she seems rather nice, I…" her voice trailed and she looked at him and could see a sort of hesitation in his expression. "Father, I'm not crazy. This really did happen."

"I didn't say you were," he said smiling weakly.

"Look, you've trusted me in the past, why can't you now? There are really aliens at the Mirror Pool so will you just tell the others not to go to there for a few days?" Catherine asked.

"Don't worry, my dear, I will tell them, now I think you should probably head for home, it's late."

"Yes, Father, and I have to do that briefing for this case I'm working on. Will you send a Helper to me when this all over, just to let me know that everything is going to be OK?"

"Of course," he said and smiled.

"Thank you," she said and once she had left the chamber, he picked up the book he had been reading and shook his head. More Halloween stories, he thought. Catherine and Vincent had really gone out of their way to get him this year, he thought and opened his book. But after a few seconds of reading, he closed the book and returned it to the table.

It really wasn't often that Catherine had been at a complete loss; usually she reacted rationally in situations where there was a supposed danger. She was certainly not one to react irrationally. He stood up and reached for his cane. Something was wrong and in knowing this, he went to fulfill her request. By morning, hopefully these strange visitors would have all that they need and would have left the tunnels for home.


	4. Part 4

_Oddly enough, having written this story several years ago, I notice that there are aspects of it that I wouldn't write today. All the same, I do hope that you enjoy this latest installment and that it doesn't present any problems with following what is going on._

* * *

**Part 4**

Paul and Scott woke the following morning to realize that it was now raining down on them.

"So much for staying dry," Scott grumbled as he sat up and could feel the dampness of his clothes. He was still feeling bad, in fact, this morning, he felt even worse. Now, he had pangs of hunger, which had succeeded in making him feel all the more weak and fatigued.

"Are you OK?" Paul finally asked.

"Yeah, sure, I'm fine, just a little hungry," Scott offered trying to lighten things, the last thing he wanted to do was give his father reason to worry.

By this time, Paul had become more and more concerned for the welfare of his son. Scott's abrupt answers prevented him from continuing with this topic. Instead of commenting on both of their disheveled states, he decided to speak on a completely different topic. "Scott, I have to go and see about getting a job," he began. "Do you want to come along?"

"Nah, I think I'll just go for a walk, maybe I can find some place dry to hang out till you get back," Scott said.

"OK that sounds fine, I'll meet you back here in a few hours," Paul said.

"No problem," Scott reached down for the two duffle bags. "I'll take the stuff with me."

"OK, but don't loose it."

"I won't," Scott said as he swung the dampened bags over his shoulders.

"I can give you half of the money I have, then maybe you can find something to eat," Paul said and handed his son two bills and a couple of dimes.

Scott stuffed the money in his pocket as Paul smiled encouragingly at him.

As soon as he was alone, Scott decided to walk towards the large drainpipe situated not too far from where they had slept. As he came closer to it, he could see some strangely dressed children emerging from it and as soon as it appeared as though the last of them had come out, he walked through it and inside the large entrance.

The pipe itself appeared to be rather clean considering where it probably would lead. There was no question, it was dark and eerie inside, the continuous dripping of water gave the entire area a rather creepy sensation. Scott began to look around and shuddered somewhat uncontrollably when he could not determine the source of where this dripping originated. He continued to walk towards the inner sanctions of it.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he went deeper in until he could hear voices in the distance. He pulled his sphere from his pocket and activated it in order to light his way through the dark tunnels. Deciding against his better judgment, he followed the sounds until he reached a large chamber. In the middle was a pool of water. On the edges of the pool, he could see five people hard at work on obtaining samples of the water. Four of them looked like a choir, all dressed in the same fashion, black pants, and shirts with matching black and various colors, one red, one blue, and two gold. The fifth was wearing a long flowing cloak with a hood and immediately reminded Scott that from the back, he looked something like the grim reaper in horror films.

Scott continued standing and watching until the one wearing red looked up, saw him, turned around, and began to walk towards him. He turned away, but after seconds passed, he suddenly felt a firm hand on his shoulder and a dark headed man standing next to him. "Who are you, and what are you doing in here?"

"I—I uh," he began.

Seconds later, the only woman in the group approached, her voice filled with compassion when she laid eyes on Scott. "Commander Riker, it's just a boy."

The man released his arm. "What's your name?"

"Scott," he said and backed away from them. "Listen, I wasn't trying to snoop around, I was just coming in here to get dry. My dad and I slept out in the park last night, and we got drenched. It's still raining and I needed to find some place dry."

"Then you were the boy that was under the tree in the park last night?" the man in the cloak came over to him.

Scott looked up, but all he could see was the hood concealing the face of the strangely dressed man. It was a rather strange group, four of them dressed as though they came straight out of the future, the fifth dressed as though he lived in the Renaissance. It was all so strange and Scott finally felt the last of his energy draining and he sat down on the ground and rested his head in his hands. "I'm sorry if I did something wrong," was all he could think of to say.

"Are you OK?" the woman asked coming closer to him.

"Not really," he answered.

"What is it?" she asked smiling warmly at him. "I'm a doctor, perhaps I can help."

"I've been feeling sick for the last few days is all," Scott answered honestly all the while not sure why he was even telling her this much. "I didn't tell my dad cause I didn't want him to worry about me. But, it hurts to breathe, and I keep coughing. I don't know how much longer I can keep this from him."

"Maybe you shouldn't try to keep it from him," the hooded man offered.

"Yes," the woman replied. "Tell me, Scott, when was the last time you had something to eat?" "Yesterday morning," he answered.

"But nothing since then?" the man asked, this time his voice was etched with concern.

"No, nothing," he coughed. "We don't have much money, my dad and I are on the road a lot, and he has to take work where he can get it." He stopped speaking abruptly. What on Earth had compelled him to tell these strangers this? Shaking his head, he simply looked into the sympathetic eyes of the woman and shrugged his shoulders. What did it matter anyway; he was weak, hungry, and sick. He knew he needed their help, but at this moment, he felt too ashamed to even ask them for it.

The woman reached out and touched his arm. "You're completely soaked. If we don't get you dry, you may get Pneumonia, if you haven't already. Commander, I realize this is out of line to ask, but I cannot treat him here, I need to beam him up to Sickbay."

The man in red nodded reluctantly, "do what you have to do Doctor Crusher."

Scott looked at her, "beam?"

"It's rather difficult to explain," she said gently. "Are you afraid?"

"I don't know, I guess not."

The man in the renaissance clothing looked at her rather confused as he continued to listen to the conversation.

"That's good we're not here to hurt you," she said.

"You really are from the future then, aren't you?" Scott asked.

The woman nodded, but before she could offer the affirmation, the hooded man spoke up again. "Wait, my father is a doctor, we could take Scott to his chamber and treat him there."

The man in charge seemed to like this idea much better than beaming Scott to Sickbay nodded to the woman. "Doctor Crusher, go with Vincent and Scott, we'll continue getting the samples and then will trace your signal before returning to the ship. I'll inform Captain Picard."

"Thank you Commander," the woman said all the while at Scott's side.

"Can you walk, or are you too weak?" the man called Vincent asked Scott.

"I think I'm OK," Scott said softly getting to his feet.

"Fine, then come this way," was all Vincent said.

The sympathetic doctor picked up Paul and Scott's belongings and followed them.

* * *

By this time, Paul had discovered a 'help wanted' poster for a small diner in Times Square and was making his way towards it. As he rounded a corner, a young woman ran right into him. He immediately recognized her from the night before; she was the one who had been seated on the train with him and his son. She looked a mess, her hair completely tangled, her eyes red as though she had been under some rather intensive emotional strains.

"Are you OK?" he asked, his voice gentle.

The girl looked up. "Yeah sure, I'm fine." She backed away from him. "Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's not your fault," he said smiling warmly. "My name's Paul, what's yours?"

"Ashley," she said looking up at him, surprised that she was actually answering his question at all. When she looked at him, she could see a strange openness in his eyes. It almost seemed as though he was one of the few people she had encountered who possessed the ability to look beyond appearances. Instead of running from him as she had often felt herself compelled to do, she remained standing near him. This left Paul with the impression that she wanted to speak to him.

"I'm not from around here, but maybe you can help me," he said trying to initiate a conversation with her and ignoring the fact that he had seen an available job on a billboard not far away. "I'm trying to find a job somewhere. Maybe you can help me."

"Well, I heard they needed another dishwasher at the 'Greenlee Inn', maybe you can ask there," she said. "If you don't mind working with me, that is." She looked down at the toes of her tennis shoes.

"That would be nice, and I wouldn't mind working with you at all. Can you show me how to get there? I don't know the city all that well."

"Yeah sure, I was on my way there myself," she said softly.

"Why don't you look at people when you speak to them?" he asked noticing that she was constantly looking down when she spoke to him. He wondered if she did this with everyone she conversed with. They started to walk in the direction of Times Square.

"I don't know," she replied. "I guess I'm afraid to."

"You don't have any reason to be afraid to talk to me, Ashley, I'd never judge you falsely," he began. "I can assure you that the last thing I would ever do would be to hurt you."

"But you don't even know me," she said.

"Then let me get to know you," he said gently and stopped. He turned to face her. "You see, I think what struck me about you last night is that you don't know too many people here, and neither do we. My son and I are only here for a short time, and in any new place, it is not easy to meet friends, is it?"

"No, I guess not," she spoke but all the while her head was down.

Rather than try to initiate any sort of contact with her, he sensed her nervousness and decided to simply continue walking next to her and allow her to come around in her own time.

As they walked, Paul continued to observe her movements until they reached one specific street corner where two men were standing. One of them appeared to be about his age, if not older, the second was a young man perhaps three or four years older than his son. At any rate, it looked as though he was too old to be called a boy, but too young to be a man. Something made him stop abruptly and seek eye contact with the older of the two. As he did, a strange sensation enveloped him and for the first time in well over two years, he was suddenly aware that there was in fact, another alien presence nearby.

The apparition he felt was so unlike his own, however, somehow, he knew that this being was one of extreme peacefulness, power, and spirituality; traits which would humble him. When he turned back around in the hopes of initiating contact with them, he could no longer see them, for they had disappeared in the crowd. He was left to wonder if the two of them had sensed his presence as well.

When he glanced back over towards Ashley, he noticed that she had stopped walking and was still standing beside him, her head constantly down. It seemed as though she had been completely oblivious to what had transpired.


	5. Part 5

_To answer the question that one of the readers raised about this story, Ashley is an original character. I know that some folks are not fond of reading fictions with original characters, but that is what she is._

* * *

**Part 5**

The Traveler and Wesley stood watching as Ashley and Paul disappeared through the crowd. "What was that?" Wesley finally asked. "That guy looked at you as though he knew you…" his voice trailed off and he shook his head in disbelief.

"I believe he did," the Traveler replied. "Wesley, he's different, I mean, he is not human. It seems as though he uses his senses a great deal more than humans do, but still, it's very strange that someone like him would actually be here."

"What do you mean?" Wesley asked.

"It is obvious that he is not of this world, but ironically, the people here somehow believe that he is. Perhaps it is his wish to fit in here that makes him do this, or else he too is aware of the potential danger if the inhabitants of this world were to discover who or what he is. There exists in this time, in this place, and intense fear and uncertainty of those who are different," the Traveler answered. "At the same time, he has somehow managed to adapt himself to life here."

"Is he the one you said was special and the reason we came here?" Wesley asked.

"No, there's someone else, it's not him," were the only words the Traveler had said regarding their intentions on Earth. "At any rate, I would certainly enjoy conversing with him and learning from him."

"Do you know where he comes from?" Wesley asked.

"That I don't know yet, but I think we should continue to follow them, try to find out where they are going, maybe learn from them. I must admit, I am rather curious about him, about who he is, and what his mission on Earth is," the Traveler said.

"I suppose the history books I had read back on the _Enterprise_ had been really accurate, the people here during this time are not really as open-minded about the idea of interstellar life," Wesley said.

"No, as a whole, they are not," the Traveler offered. "There are some, very unique and special people who are open to the idea that life exists on other worlds, but many are egotistical, believing only that they are the only life in the universe. I believe that contact with this world will not happen for many years because the people are far too unaware of the possibilities. There exists way too much fear in the people here, too much ignorance. For this reason, it took many centuries for my people to even begin to make contact with humans."

"Like you told Commander Riker back when we first met. You told him that our life-form was—oh what was the word you useduninteresting?" Wesley said softly.

"I did not say that with the intent to offend you," the Traveler said.

"I know you didn't, but you cannot deny that those were the words you used," Wesley replied.

The Traveler nodded conceding to Wesley's words. "At any rate, I fear what might happen to this man if others were to discover that he walks among them but is not one of them."

Wesley shrugged his shoulders, but agreeing, he followed his trusted friend through the streets of New York at an undetectable distance. After some moments, they ended up near a restaurant not far from Times Square. "I wonder why they came here."

"I am guessing that perhaps Ashley works here. We were not far away from this place when we first met her," the Traveler answered. "Let us go wait by the back door and perhaps we can speak with them when they come out."

"Is there a lesson to this?" Wesley asked.

"Perhaps, but I think it can be perceived as simple curiosity," the Traveler smiled.

* * *

Vincent, Scott, and Beverly Crusher arrived at Father's chamber by this time; Vincent entering first, with Beverly following close behind. Scott remained outside leaning against the tunnel wall, his coughing worsening by the minute. Father was seated inside his chamber when they entered.

"Father, we need your help," Vincent said softly. "Scott is sick."

The older man reached for his cane and stood up. "Scott?" He asked not knowing specifically how to address the young man who was apparently now in his care. When his gaze eventually came to rest on Beverly, he took a step backwards. "This was not a tall tale."

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked. "Catherine came to speak to you last night about what had happened in the park."

"Yes, she did, but when she came in yesterday evening, I thought for a moment that she had been joking with me about aliens from space," Father offered still staring at Beverly's Starfleet uniform. "Last night was Halloween, you know?"

"I know, Father, but do you think that Catherine would lie about things like this? I was the one who sent her to you. Aside from that, I could sense her the entire evening, she was worried, nervous and didn't sleep. I think I should go see her later this evening, as she appeared to be somewhat frightened and very confused," Vincent said.

"Sir, we mean no harm to anyone here, I came with Vincent because the boy is sick and needs medical help. Your son said that you were a doctor and that he could be treated here," she began. "My name is Beverly Crusher and I too am a doctor." She placed the duffle bags that belonged to Paul and Scott on the floor of the chamber.

Scott continued to cough, breathing was now becoming harder and harder for him. He came slowly inside the chamber and after a few moments, he nodded somewhat hesitantly at Father and rested his hands over his face. A part of him felt relieved that these people wanted to help him, but another part of him felt strange because his father wasn't there, and he did not know any of these people at all. It frightened him when he heard that perhaps someone here knew about his father. Specifically, after they had mentioned aliens from space. When he looked at Beverly, to his relief, he realized that she and her friends were the aliens, and that they had not been referring to him or his father. His secret was still safe. "I feel fine," he began, "I'm just a little hungry."

Father shook his head and approached him slowly. "We will be the judges of whether or not you are, as you said, 'fine'." He rested the back of his hand against Scott's forehead. After a few seconds, he nodded. "You have a fever, I'd say you have at least 100 degree temperature."

"But I'm fine," he insisted as he continued to cough, "I just caught a cold is all, no big deal."

"Something tells me this is more than a cold," Father said and bade Scott to sit down so that he could see his face better. Once the teenager was seated, Father touched Scott's face with his fingertips, and when he felt the glands directly underneath his ears, he nodded and looked at Beverly. "He's caught something, I'm not certain as to what, but his glands are swollen."

"What's wrong with me?" Scott asked. "It's not anything serious, is it?"

"I know you're worried about something," Father said softly, his hands now resting on Scott's shoulders. "Believe me, we're here to help you, so you have nothing to be afraid of. Now tell me, why are you so worried, is it because you know you're very sick? Or are you frightened of doctors?"

"No, it's my dad…"

"Do you know where your father is right now?" Beverly asked.

"He said he was going to look for a job, but I don't know exactly where he went," Scott began and glanced over towards Vincent. Upon seeing his face for the first time all he could do was offer a weak smile. In this act, Vincent realized that Scott was unafraid of him and that he had acknowledged him simply by using silent communication. He knew he had no reason to fear Vincent, for he, Father, and Beverly were the ones who were trying to help him.

"Father, I think we should allow Scott to stay here in the tunnels, they were sleeping in Central Park last night," Vincent said.

"You're homeless?" Father asked.

"Yes, Sir," Scott whispered looking down at his lap.

"Then it explains why you are so sick," Father said. "Vincent, we need to arrange that some of the Helpers to go and find Scott's father and let him know that he's safe here," Father said softly. He turned back to Scott. "You are safe here, Scott, no one will hurt you."

"Thank you, Sir," Scott said, his voice uncharacteristically weak.

"Call me Father," came the simple reply.

Scott nodded, but when Vincent looked down at him, he had a feeling that the boy was not convinced. "Somehow, I think you realize this is a secret place, Scott? You are safe here, we would not betray you, just as we hope you will not betray us."

"I can keep a secret," he offered weakly but coughed.

"Uh gentlemen, I'd hate to interrupt this, but Scott needs help right away, and he's not looking all that well right now," Beverly offered. "We can discuss secrets later."

Vincent nodded, "yes, you're right, we must get him dried off. I will go and see if Mary has some dry clothing for him, then I will go and inform Pascal that some of the Helpers need to begin searching for your father. What's his name?"

"Paul Forrester," Scott whispered.

"I'll go and let them know and will be back in a little bit," Vincent said.

"Thank you," Father said as Scott stood up once again and he led Scott and Beverly to a second chamber. Once inside, they reached a bed and Father pulled the blankets aside. "Lay down, Scott, get some rest, that's probably what you need the most. I'll be right back, I must go back to my chamber and retrieve my bag." He turned to Beverly who had, by this time, pulled some strange hand held device from her belongings and had started scanning it over Scott's body. "What are you doing?"

"Well, where I come from, this is how we determine what's wrong with a patient," Beverly said softly as she continued to run the scanner. Scott watched in complete wonder as she stopped the machine and turned to Father some moments later. "He's got a pretty severe case of Pneumonia on one of his lungs, he should probably be checked into a hospital as soon as possible. He desperately needs antibiotics. I suppose the lack of food, and sleeping outside has contributed to his condition as well."

"No," Scott moaned, "I can't, my dad…"

Father looked at him, "What's wrong, Scott?"

"My dad," was all that emerged from his lips.

"I don't know why, but I have a strange feeling that someone's after him and his father," Beverly said softly and looked down at Scott, "am I right?"

Scott licked his dry lips and nodded. He was beginning to feel delirious, but when he spoke, the truth emerged in his words. "My dad comes from a planet called Algeiba, the government is after us. If I go into the hospital, they will find me, and then my dad will be in danger. They'll…" He shook his head when he contemplated their possible fate, as his voice trailed off and he slid out of consciousness.

Beverly looked at Father, "He's unconscious."

"Yes, I noticed, but what exactly did he mean when he said that his father was from Algeiba?" Father asked.

"I'm not sure, I never thought I would believe that one from Algeiba would freely come to Earth, at least not now, when so many are frightened of those who are not as they are."

"I can understand what you are saying, as I see this each day with my son, but what did he mean?" Father asked.

"He meant that he is alien, or at least a part of him is. He's got the physiology of a human, but there's something unusual about him, something—special."

"If he is as you say, then what can we do for him?" Father asked his eyes wide. "I've never treated an alien before."

Beverly smiled. "Well, he's apparently human, but he has some alien traits that are deeply embedded within him. I'm afraid that his fear of what could possibly happen to him is factual, and from what I have seen so far, his story must be true," Beverly whispered.

"So, what you are saying, is to send him to a hospital is completely out of the question? We would have to treat him here," Father said and sighed deeply. "My friend, Peter usually helps with getting us medication down here, but I think in this case, we need to hurry and to even try to get word to him would take an hour or two and that is simply to get the message to him. It would probably take longer for him to get down here, especially now, in the middle of the day."

"Then, there's only one thing I can think of to do," Beverly said softly. "I have to have him beamed directly to Sickbay on our ship." She touched the combadge on her uniform. This made a beeping sound and Father stepped back slightly as she began to speak. "Captain Picard, permission to beam a boy with a serious case of Pneumonia to Sickbay?"

"Doctor, please report what has happened on the surface. Where is the rest of the Away Team?" the voice of Picard was heard throughout the chamber.

"Didn't Commander Riker inform you of what has transpired?" she asked.

"Oh, yes he told me about your meeting with Vincent and Catherine and how they had showed you to the Mirror Pool," Picard said after some moments had passed. "Tell me what has happened since you left the Away Team."

"They continued gathering samples for the experiments and Vincent and I brought Scott, he's the boy, to Father's chamber for treatment. Has the Away Team found anything since I left them?"

"No, they have not come close to finding the necessary samples," Picard said. "What we need to find, is a breed of endangered river fleas in the water, and Lt. La Forge has informed me that it may take another day before they are able to discover where the breeding pool of these creatures lies.

"I must admit, I initially thought it would be much easier to find them, Sir," she said.

"Yes, Doctor, but, please continue."

"Yes, Captain, while we were at the Mirror Pool, Scott wandered into the chamber. Commander Riker caught him and thought he was snooping, but I noticed that he did not look all that well, so we brought him here and I ran some scans on him to see what was wrong. Captain, Scott's physiology is somewhat different from our own, and before he slipped out of consciousness he revealed that his father comes from Algeiba." She paused, but before she could continue, she could hear his voice emerging.

"Algeiba? Are you certain?"

"Yes Sir, I am. According to the prognosis I got from the scans I ran to determine his condition, he is not exactly human," she paused before continuing. "The point is, right now, the boy is very ill. Vincent's father is also here, he too is a doctor, but neither of us have the proper equipment to treat the boy. For this reason, I need them both in Sickbay," Beverly's voice was quickly becoming urgent. Time had become essential.

"Why both of them?" Picard asked.

"Father is aware of the physiology of this time period, and would be invaluable help to me in caring for Scott," Beverly said. "Please Captain, this is very important."

"Permission granted," Picard finally conceded. "Standby transporter room three, and beam them all directly to Sickbay, Picard out."

"Thank you, Sir," she said.

"Why did you request that I come as well? You no doubt have the necessary methods to treat him without me present," Father asked once she had secured their passage.

"Easy, you're a doctor, you have what is commonly called 'medical curiosity'. I knew you would have asked to come as well, if not out of concern, but also out of inquisitiveness," she smiled somewhat.

Nodding, Father offered a weak smile. At that moment, he could begin to feel a strange sensation all through his body and when he looked down, he swallowed hard when he noticed that his hands were now transparent. When he looked over towards where Scott was lying, he could see that the boy was also fading and he gasped when he could no longer see the walls of the chamber around him.


	6. Part 6

**Part 6**

Paul and Ashley arrived at the restaurant where she worked. As they walked in, neither of them noticed that the Traveler and Wesley were still following them at a safe undetected distance. Paul noticed that they did not come inside, but rather seemed to have stopped outside the doorway leading inside the building.

"So, do you think that your boss will give me the job?" Paul was asking as they came inside and approached a counter in one of the backrooms of the restaurant.

"I think so, he was talking last week about getting me some help in there, so he probably will if I request it," Ashley said softly and turned towards the door leading out into the dining room. "Mr. Simms, I need to ask you a question, are you back here?"

"Yeah, I'm here. What's up, Kid, you not due here till tonight. Which by the way, would not be good if you were to fall asleep on the job," the large man came through the doors to the back of the restaurant and when he saw Paul standing next to her, he addressed Paul. "Uh, Sir, customers usually use the front door."

"I'm with Ashley, Mr. Simms, I was wondering if you had a dishwashing job available for me? Ashley said you were looking for someone to help her with this, and I need a job," Paul said.

"Yeah, you're a pretty sharp looking guy, but forget the dishwashing, I could use you at the cash register up front, you got any experience with ten key?" Simms asked.

"No, I don't," Paul replied.

"No matter, it's easy to learn. So, what do you say? You could start right away," Simms replied.

Paul looked at Ashley, her face had lost all its color and she backed away from Paul and her boss. "It's a good offer, Paul," she said softly. "I'd take it if I were you, it probably pays twice as much as dishwashing anyway."

"Why don't you give the job to Ashley? I'm sure she could use the money," Paul suggested.

"Yeah she probably could, but, just look at her. She looks like somethin' the cat dragged in. If I put her up front, she'd scare off the customers, " Simms sneered ignoring the look of shame that crossed Ashley's face. Before Paul could say anything in Ashley's defense, Simms had steered him through the door and out into the restaurant. "Do you want the job or not?" he said as they left the kitchen.

When Paul looked back over towards Ashley, he could see tears in her eyes, and humiliation shadowing her face, but she remained standing alone in the kitchen watching until the door had closed behind him. After some moments had passed, she turned around and could see three or four people now standing near the doorway Paul and Simms had left through.

She glanced up towards them and could see a couple of them holding their hands over their smiling lips and at this moment, she concluded that they were all staring at her, some of them laughing cruelly. When one of the girls finally spoke up, it was to compare her to a scarecrow. The three of them eventually broke into the song 'If I Only Had a Brain' from the classic movie _The Wizard of Oz._ One of them began to dance, none of them seeing the dejected look, which crossed Ashley's face.

Moments later, she looked down at her clothing and could feel the tears stinging her eyes as they streamed down her dirty cheeks. She wiped the back of her hand stubbornly over her eyes and stumbled towards the door she had entered with Paul some two or three minutes before. She made it to the door and pulled it open and stumbled out into the alley, the laughter fading as she slammed the door behind her.

It was clear to her what was happening, any person she would bring to her workplace would automatically gain a more significant job than she had, simply because they looked physically better than she. Her belongings slid from her arms and landed on the ground, but after some seconds, she finally grabbed her bag and walked slowly across the alley in the direction of the street.

She stopped a few seconds later when she realized that she was still crying. Not wishing for anyone to see her in such a vulnerable state, she stopped when she reached the opposite wall, sank to the ground, her head bent down, her face embedded in her hands as she finally allowed herself to weep bitterly. "I'm a nothing just like they said," she whispered hoarsely. "If I were to die right here, right now, no one would even care."

An instant later, she could feel that someone had sat down on the ground next to her. Within seconds, she could feel the pressure as they rested one of their hands on her shoulders. "You are far more significant than people treat you, Ashley," the voice that emerged was gentle and filled with kindness. This if nothing else, caused her to move her hands away from her face and look up.

Once she did, all she could make out was a blurred image of a man, and she wiped her arm over her eyes and it was that moment that her gaze met the kind eyes of the Traveler. Unable to prevent them, the tears continued to stream down her cheeks and she looked back down at her lap. He continued to speak to her, his voice filled with compassion. "I would care if you were no longer here."

"I don't believe it," she said softly more to herself than to either of them.

"You must believe me, for I speak the truth," the Traveler said simply.

She finally found the strength to look up at him. Her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were red and swollen. She felt shame as she realized that this was the same person who had helped protect her from the street gang the night before. "It's you."

"Yes," he smiled.

"But I don't understand, why are you following me and how is it you know so much about me?" She asked wiping the last of the tears away and wrapping her arms snugly around her body.

"I'm not here with the intent to frighten or harm you," the Traveler began.

"He's not. Neither of us would hurt anyone," Wesley said softly as he came over and looked down at his guide as well as the young woman.

Ashley looked down at her dirty clothing and back at them. "Every man I ever knew has hurt me, my father, my brothers, Simms, those gang members, and so on. I don't know if I can even begin to believe that you are any different from them."

"I know, and perhaps it is you who must speak to us and then you will comprehend that we are different from those others," the Traveler answered. "The actions of others should not signify that you are unworthy, Ashley. The beauty and worth are both prevalent in you; the problem that persists within you is that you continue to dwell upon those negative thoughts of yourself. You have believed for far too long that the thoughts or beliefs of those who have harmed you held more validity than of the ones who care for you or of your own."

"But there exists no one that cares for me."

"Of course there does," The Traveler said gently. "There are two of us here, myself and Wesley, and we both care."

"I don't understand why you would put so much effort in speaking to me when there are others who are more worthy of your attention," she said softly.

"Never underestimate yourself, it would be a mistake," the Traveler said and then looked at her earnestly. "Is there someplace where we can go and talk?"

Ashley looked at the two of them. "Who are you really?"

"As he said, my name is Wesley, and his name is…"

"…I'm a traveler, Ashley," came the Traveler's simple interrupted answer.

"I think I understand now," she began and as if by impulse, she glanced skyward. "You were that white light I saw last night. You're not from here, but I always believed that it wouldn't be safe for people like you here. People here don't usually accept those who are different." She looked down towards her lap.

"We are both willing to take this risk, Ashley," he began. "The reason is that it is you we have come to find."

"Me? But, I'm not all that special," she said softly. "I was in jail, did drugs, and even sold myself." She kept her eyes on the ground her shame evident in her eyes. "Most people wouldn't want anything to do with me, they hear about me, and then they distance themselves."

The Traveler reached over and took her face in his hands and tipped it up so she would be looking him deeply in the eyes. He looked intently at her, his hands on either side of her face. "You have made mistakes, this is clear, but one must meet you with understanding, not spite, and those mistakes should never rob you of being special," he said gently. "Once you are able to acknowledge this, you will be able to look at me without any of my help when you speak to me." He lowered his hands.

"But why are you being so kind to me?" She asked, the tears beginning to stream down her cheeks.

"You believe you do not deserve the kindness of others?" he asked, and reached over towards her and rested his hand once again on her shoulder. She tensed up and he could feel the pressure of it underneath his hand. He maintained his hold on her shoulder, and after a moment passed, she relaxed.

"What's your name?" she asked weakly.

He smiled, "call me Martin. Now, perhaps you should take us somewhere else so that we may speak with you."

Ashley allowed him to help her to her feet and together they walked slowly in the direction of the subway. "I don't have a home here, but I spend a lot of time at Central Park. I grew up in New York, but I wish I could leave. I've been saving to go away from here for a long time, but I haven't earned enough for a ticket out of here yet."

"Why do you want to go?" Wesley asked.

"Because I don't belong here," she said softly. "I have always known that my path did not mean that I was meant to stay in New York, and live my life mooching cigarettes, washing dishes, or living on a park bench."

"You are right, Ashley," the Traveler began. "Your path is much more significant, and we are here to help you discover where yours can lead you."

They began to walk again, this time Ashley's mind was a whirlwind. She couldn't help but question this, her worth, what the Traveler had told her. She shook her head as they walked towards the stairs that would descend into the subway. As they did, she found herself sneaking looks at both of them all the while wondering if the words they had told her held any sort of validity. The negative thoughts she had of herself seemed to override everything they had told her.

* * *

The next time Scott woke up, he was in some kind of sick room, and he wondered where in the world he was. The last place he had been was inside a chamber underneath the city of New York. There was no question in his mind, he did feel better, as though the ailment he had was completely gone and he had more strength, but at the same time, he could not begin to understand how it was possible. Internally, he was grateful.

From his vantage point on the bed, he glanced around the room where he was lying. All around him were glass windows, light fixtures, which appeared rather advanced, and people wearing strange uniforms. "You're awake," a female voice emerged and he realized that the futuristic doctor was now standing next to him, that strange scanner once more hovering over his body.

"What happened?"

"You passed out," she replied.

"Where am I?" he asked her. He could see the man called Father sitting in a second chair.

"You're on board the _Enterprise_," came the woman's answer.

"I'm in a space ship?" Scott asked.

"Yes, we beamed you aboard this morning." Beverly answered.

"You beamed me up?" Scott asked looking a little frightened but also somewhat skeptical.

"Yes, Father and I have been taking care of you," Beverly said.

"I didn't do much," Father offered somewhat awkwardly. "I think I sat here most of the time watching in utter amazement. How do you feel, Scott?"

"I'm still a little bit tired, but my throat feels a lot better," Scott began. "What did you do?"

"Simply removed the infection," Beverly said softly. "Is there anything you would like?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry," he said.

"That's usually a good sign," Father said smiling. "Would you not agree, Beverly?"

"Yes, that's one thing that certainly hasn't changed over time," she said smiling.

"Where's my dad?" Scott asked.

"Vincent sent some of our Helpers to search for him and they will inform him of where you are once they find him," Father said.

"That's good, cause somehow, I don't think my dad will be able to trace me up here," Scott said reaching down and feeling the sphere that rested in his pocket.

"Trace you?" Father asked.

"Well, yeah," Scott began. "We both carry spheres and it's sort of like a Swiss Army Knife, but he can sometimes use it as a homing device."

As he tried to sit up on the bed where he was lying, he reached the conclusion that on this ship, he could talk freely of his alien heritage with some pride rather than hiding it behind lies and secrets. He was not an oddity here; in fact, these people seemed to accept whatever he said, no matter how weird it might have been. Even Father seemed to be rather open-minded about this kind of stuff, maybe his unusual son had something to do with it, Scott concluded.

"Scott, I think our captain would very much like to meet you before you go back down," Beverly said. "Would you be willing?"

"Why?" he looked a bit intimidated about meeting a captain of a space ship, though when he thought about his father, he couldn't deny the fact that Paul would wish for him to have this meeting, if for no other reason but for the experience of having done it. When he considered this, he figured that Paul wouldn't accept intimidation as Scott's reasoning for not having done it.

"Well, let's just say that he would be interested in asking about your Algeiban heritage," Beverly said. "I must eventually return to the surface and assist the Away Team with the water samples, and Father will probably want to get back home to his ship of sorts."

Father smiled, "It was a pleasure getting to know you both, and this has definitely been a learning experience for me. Thank you for the opportunity, Beverly. If you need any of our help in finding your samples in the Mirror Pool, we will help you in any way we can."

"Thank you, Father, perhaps we can use your knowledge of the tunnels as a resource," Beverly said smiling. "We'd be grateful to you for any help you can offer." That said, she touched her combadge and it crackled to life. "Ensign Kilgore to Sickbay."

Seconds later, a young Starfleet officer walked in. "Yes, Doctor Crusher."

"Would you please escort Father to transporter room three and make sure that he gets back home safely?"

"Of course. Sir, please come this way," came the answer and Father stood up and began to slowly follow the young officer out of Sickbay.

"I'll see you later, Scott," Father said before he disappeared around a corner.

"Thank you, Father," Scott said softly and once they were gone he looked at her. "What is that thing?"

"You mean this here?" she pointed to the combadge on her uniform.

"Yeah, is that like a telephone or some kind of advanced radio?" he asked.

"No, it's actually more like an intercom system. We use them to page each other, or transfer information," she said.

"How did you learn all this?" he asked.

"Through Starfleet Academy. You were right in your assertion that we are from the future, but all the same, I think I should let Captain Picard answer your questions, he would be better able to and I am sure he probably has a few questions of his own for you," she said.

"OK," he said. "I guess, I should be thanking you for helping me. I feel much better and though I don't know what exactly you did, I appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure, Scott. I have also enjoyed getting to know you. You have much in common with my son, Wesley."

"You have a son?" he asked.

"Yes, he used to attend Starfleet Academy, but quit some years ago to go into a special sort of learning program. He's probably a few years older than you," she said softly not sure what exactly to say about Wesley. "I haven't seen him in three years."

Scott nodded, "I know the feeling, I haven't seen my mother in a long time either, almost 13 years, to be exact."

"Why is that?"

"My mom had to give me up because of Fox, and the FSA," he began, his voice unusually bitter.

"The Government?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that my parents met through rather unconventional means. My dad left before I was born, and then when I was 14 he came back and Fox and his cronies started chasing me too," Scott said softly.

"Captain Picard to Sickbay," she touched her combadge once more and then looked at him apologetically once she had finished the message. "I'm going to let you continue, but I think Captain Picard would be very interested to hearing this as well, if you have no objections."

"No," Scott said, "why should I? I mean it's kind of nice to have someone besides my dad to talk to about this. I've always felt like an oddity, and with you, I feel like you understand what it feels like to be different."

"It is only that on Earth during this time that there exists so much fear in the unknown, and you and your father are considered that. Whether it's right or wrong is irrelevant here, but the fact remains, it's not an easy life for a teenager, is it?"

"Not really," Scott answered. "But, I'm hungry, Beverly, can I have something besides gelatin to eat?"

"Of course, you seem to be healthier now, and food is probably not a bad idea. After you speak with Captain Picard, I'll show you how to use the computer to get something to eat."

"The computer?"


	7. Part 7

**Part 7**

After his interview with Freddie Simms and upon rejecting this particular job, Paul left the restaurant thinking two things, one that if one planet Earth person could be considered someone not to be liked, this man would possibly fit into this category and two, everyone could tell that Simms looked down at Ashley because of the way she lived. Paul concluded that Simms was partially at fault for forcing her into this sort of lifestyle in the first place. He knew that he should not have rejected this job, but right before he had left, he had a strange feeling suddenly overcome him and he was consumed with worries about this young woman he had only met that day.

As he came outside, Ashley was nowhere to be seen, and this worried him. He had sensed that this being and his young companion had been following them to the restaurant, but he had no idea where either of them had gone nor was he aware of the fact that the Traveler and Wesley had taken Ashley somewhere where they could speak to one another.

After some moments of contemplation, Paul decided that the best thing to do would be to return to the park and see how his son was doing. Scott had not looked at all well, and now Paul was determined to find out what was wrong with his son. The usual 'nothing' Scott had insisted earlier was not going to be an acceptable answer this time.

Self-consciously, he dug in his pocket and pulled the sphere out. Normally, he could use it as a sort of tracking signal for the sphere his son carried, and he used it often for this specific task. However, this time, he looked down at the cold metal object in his hand, and realized that his son was no longer in New York City at all, and this frightened him. After some moments of concentration, he shook his head in utter disbelief when it was revealed to him that Scott was apparently no longer even on the surface of the planet. This is not possible, he thought to himself, and returned the sphere to his pocket.

As he contemplated this revelation, he remembered the being he had seen watching him and Ashley earlier and he wondered if his son had possibly met or made contact with this man. This strange being must hold the key if I am to find my son, Paul thought urgently. I must find him.

This insignificant job no longer mattered to him, he realized that he would not feel any better about this situation until he had found his son, and he was now determined to find Scott at all costs. Now it was clear, no job was worth the risk of him possibly losing his son.

* * *

Vincent returned to Father's chamber with Scott's new clothing at this time, and he was surprised to discover that Father, Beverly, and Scott were all gone. Shaking his head in utter disbelief, he tossed the clothing onto the bed and left the chamber quickly. He ran directly to the Mirror Pool where the rest of the away team was still hard at work on getting samples of the water for their experiments. "Excuse me, Data?"

The android turned, "Vincent, how is the boy?"

"I don't know; he, the doctor, and my father are all gone." Vincent said softly. "I have no idea where they went."

"We do," Riker said approaching them. "They're on board the _Enterprise_ and Doctor Crusher is tending to Scott. She has already informed us that your father will return to his chamber momentarily, and that Scott will remain to speak with our captain before coming back to the tunnels."

"Have you had any luck finding what you are searching for?" Vincent asked.

"As of yet, nothing," Geordi said looking up from where he was fishing.

"How much longer do you think you'll be here?" Vincent asked.

"I don't know," Riker said. "I had hoped that we would find what we are searching for and then could return to our ship."

"Is it possible that you could go to another time here?" Vincent asked.

"No, this is peak time," Data supplied the answer.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Vincent asked. "I thought you'd find the pool, fill some containers, and then leave."

"There is a species of river fleas that we are searching for. They are currently on the endangered species list and the only known place where they reside is here in this pool. Unfortunately, because there are so few of them, it has proven to be very difficult for us to locate them," Data said.

"But if this is the only place where they will live, then if you take them out, they will eventually die," Vincent said. "How would that help in your experiment?"

"That's true in most cases," Geordi began. "However, we have on our ship a place called the 'holodeck', which can recreate this place until we are able to proceed with the experiments."

"What are you going to do?" Vincent asked. "I had no idea that there existed small creatures that were endangered here in this pool."

"Most people do not realize this, but it is true, even in the case of microscopic organisms such as what we are searching for," Data said.

"But if they are so tiny, then why are they so important?" Vincent asked.

"They are near the bottom of the food chain, eaten by freshwater trout," Data said. "If they were to go extinct, then perhaps this would pose an eventual danger to mankind. If one link of that food chain breaks, then it will leave an impact on the rest of those links."

"I really had no idea, perhaps I should read up on this," Vincent said. "I'm sure Father has some books on this topic in his library."

"Well, knowledge is the key to understanding anything," Geordi said, and turned back to his work.

* * *

The Traveler, Wesley, and Ashley arrived at Central Park by this time, and she looked around until she found a grassy meadow. Ignoring the wet ground, she sat down and was surprised when Wesley and the Traveler sat down right next to her.

"You seem so quiet now, Ashley," the Traveler offered.

"I never know what to say," she said looking down at her hands.

"You're thinking about what I told you in the alley, correct?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess I'm wondering why someone of such immense wisdom and intelligence like you would even want to talk to me. A girl with no family, no friends, and a past which…"

"…Which you are unable to change, so that is something which you must give up trying to do," the Traveler said.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said softly.

"You are not meant to try and change it, you are meant to overcome it and follow a destiny that goes way beyond the simple thoughts or ideas of others. You must understand that you alone hold the key to your future."

"But, how, I don't have the means to do so?" she asked weakly. "I have nothing, I'm alone, completely and totally alone…" her voice trailed.

Wesley sat down beside her. "You're not alone. I think what he's trying to tell you is you're never alone. You have friends now who want to help, and you are not beneath a simple humane gesture," he said softly and looked at his guide. "Am I right?"

"Yes, Wesley you have expressed this well," came the answer.

Ashley looked at the two of them and shook her head. "Just look at me."

"Close your eyes for a moment," the Traveler said. "You must concentrate on what you wish for. It is through your thoughts that you will gain the ability to control. You alone possess this, so try and visualize what it is you desire most. You have a gift which most of your people do not possess, you have the ability to completely control your thoughts."

Ashley closed her eyes and began to focus her thoughts on her physical state. After a few moments, she could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks and she opened them abruptly. "I can't do this, Martin."

"Are you completely certain that you do not possess the ability?" he asked smiling at her. "From looking at you, I would say that you do."

After some moments of hesitation, she looked down at her clothing and noticed that although she was dressed in the same clothing she had worn before, that the outfit was now clean, dry and appeared to be new. She reached up and could feel that instead of her hair being brittle, uncombed and hanging in clumps, that it was now clean, dry, and silky to the touch. She looked at him in wonder. "You did this?"

"No, Ashley, you did it," the Traveler said. "It is all in your thoughts, you can create these things through them, and you must understand that your thoughts are extremely powerful, much stronger than most humans possess. We came to find you to help you increase your awareness of this."

"Then once I do, you're both leaving, right?" she asked.

"Actually, you will be given a choice, as you always have been granted. You can remain or chose to leave this place and in essence following your own path. Whatever you choose, that will be respected." He smiled at her.

"I never thought I would actually have a choice," she said softly.

He handed her the parcel she had dropped when they had first met, "you have always had a choice, Ashley Morrow, now it is time to discover within yourself what your path is, and where it can lead you."

"Could I stay with you?" she asked.

"We will see what happens, your lesson here is not yet completed. Before you leave here, you will have more to discover about yourself and your abilities," he said. "Until then, we will remain to help you."

* * *

Scott was still seated in Sickbay on the _Enterprise_ when Captain Picard walked in. He turned around and could see the captain better. The first thing he noticed was that Picard was tall, had practically no hair, and looked about ten times more intimidating than George Fox. Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, he watched as Picard greeted Beverly and then both of them came over to where he was seated.

"Captain, I thought you would like to meet Scott," Beverly began when she saw the familiar questioning look in Picard's eyes. "Father has already beamed down to the surface. But, I think the boy is a little bit nervous right now."

Picard looked over towards where Scott was seated. He definitely looked nervous, his body fidgeting. The captain knew at that moment that was left with the complicated task of trying to come across in a non-threatening and approachable manner. "Hello, Scott."

"Sir," Scott nodded nervously looking up and seeing Picard's piercing eyes.

"At ease, this is not intended to be an interrogation," Picard said, but his voice left some doubt in Scott's mind.

He tried rather unsuccessfully to relax somewhat upon hearing these words, but he was still nervous about what to say to this man who seemed to be of such significance in this strange place. It was rare for him to meet someone who knew about him and his father, and the captain's stance indicated that he was a no-nonsense kind of person. It was clear to Scott that Picard did not seem to have particularly good understanding of young people as he himself seemed to be a little on edge.

Captain Picard seemed to demand respect no matter where he went, and he was such a person who pretty much would give someone the feeling that they ought to salute him or something. If Scott had not been so nervous, he probably would have, because essentially, Captain Picard made Scott feel rather small and insignificant in every sense of the word.

"Do you feel any better?"

"Yes, Sir," he said.

"Doctor Crusher has told me some rather interesting things about you," Picard said.

"I guess some could say that my life is interesting, but there must be some mistake, Sir," Scott began. "I was simply telling her some stuff about my family."

"I see," Picard said as he began to rub his chin. "Such as, that your father comes from Algeiba, correct?"

Scott nodded.

"Your mother is from Earth?"

"Yes Sir," Scott said softly, and self-consciously he placed his hand over the pocket that held the small photograph of Jenny Hayden, which he always carried.

"It's been a long time since you've seen her, hasn't it?" Picard said. "I can tell by looking at you. You miss your mother a lot, don't you?"

"Yes, Sir, it's been 13 years," Scott looked down at his hands; his fingers were folded across his lap. "I guess most people would be angry if one of their parents had taken off and the other was not with them for an extended period of time. The truth is, I'm not, and I love both my parents very much."

"I am certain that many kids would be upset," Picard agreed, but opted to change the subject. Psychology was better left to Counselor Troi. "Your father lives on Earth now, correct?"

"Yes, he came back when I was 14."

"It's not easy for a teenager to live torn between two planetary cultures, is it?" the captain asked with a smile.

"Not really."

"And you keep your identity somewhat secret?" the captain asked almost knowing what the eventual answer was going to be.

"Yeah, but it's only because of Fox. He thinks we're a threat, but we're not, we're just different," Scott said. "On the surface I have to keep everything about myself private. But, sometimes I wish there was someone I could talk to about it, I mean besides my dad, there's really no one else down there who understands. I think that's why I like talking with you and Beverly, because you seem to have a better understanding of what I'm going through."

"Perhaps, but, what about you and your father, are you simply dodging the government or is there an underlying reason why he has chosen to live there?"

"It's not just the government, it's also that we've been searching for my mom for the last two years, but have not found her yet. She went into hiding after she gave me up. Then after my dad came back, we started searching for her, and of course, with the government constantly on our tails, it has not been easy. We found her once, my dad got to see her, but I didn't get to, except through the sphere. My dad used it recreate her image; I could see her, hear her, and even hugged her, but it wasn't the same. When the illusion ended, I was wrapped in the arms of my mom's friend, but my mom was gone," he wiped the tears from his eyes and continued. "The government had shown up again right before we had planned to meet and we were forced apart. Anyway, to make a long story short, we now have no idea where she is, but my dad won't let me give up."

"Perhaps we might be able to help you a little bit," Picard said.

"How?" Scott asked softly.

Picard smiled and looked at Scott not offering him an answer. Instead, he asked the teenager yet another question. "What do you know about your father's world?"

"Not very much, I'm afraid. I know where it is in the night sky, and I know that my father in his natural state is a blue nimbus of light, but aside from that, nothing. I've been trying to learn as much about Astronomy as I can, though, but to ask people to teach me about Algeiba is taboo," he said and pulled the sphere from his pocket. "My dad tries to teach me, but sometimes I don't seem to get it. All I knew was that he left this sphere with my mom before I was even born. This was right before he had gone home the first time. Then right before he came back, I had gotten it from my foster parents practically seconds before they had both died in a car accident. My dad appeared from out of nowhere and said that I was his son, and that I had used it to call him, but I don't know how that could be, because I don't remember having done it, he said I had focused my thoughts on the sphere and had relayed a message to him."

"Doctor, didn't the Traveler say something about that idea when he was here before?" Picard asked looking at her.

"I think so, Captain," she said softly.

"Who's the Traveler?" Scott asked.

"He's with my son, and is his guide of sorts," Beverly answered.

"Yes," Picard said and Scott could tell that he intended on continuing the story. "The Traveler was on this ship some time ago. He apparently is of an extremely advanced race. He had said that the thoughts we have tend to generate the reality as we see it. For you, the meaning is rather simple, when you focused all of your energy and thought on the sphere to send a message across the galaxy to your father, you were successful in obtaining contact through your concentrated thoughts."

"But the Traveler never said that he could read thoughts, Captain," Beverly replied.

"No, but he did say that he was like a lens with regards to thought, so one can safely conclude that he possesses this ability as well. When we warped back home to our galaxy, everyone had focused his or her thoughts on him, thus somehow giving him the strength to get us back. He must have been able to process these thoughts, or interpret them somehow," he paused. "The Traveler is obviously not the only one who is capable in the universe of controlling or focusing thought, though he is probably the most advanced when it comes to doing so. I'm guessing that you and your father both possess the same kind of ability, which is far more advanced than that of us humans, but perhaps not as advanced as the Traveler himself."

"I don't understand," Scott looked from one to the other.

"Subconsciously, you were calling for help Scott. You didn't know the eventual outcome of your call, because I believe you probably had much more to learn. Then when your father came, he began teaching you and you began to understand this idea of focusing your thoughts," Picard said.

"Like with the Traveler and Wesley?" Beverly said.

"Yes," Picard replied.

"But I don't remember anything about it, Captain," Scott said softly.

"Scott, you're still learning," Beverly said. "It will take time for you to realize your Algeiban heritage and to learn all the power you actually possess."

Picard nodded in agreement. "Your father will guide you. Of that I am certain."

"Have you ever encountered Algeibans in your travels, Captain Picard?" Scott asked.

"I would have to check log entries and records to be certain of whether or not I have, then I could answer your question," Picard answered. "However, from how you described your father, Scott, I don't believe I have."

"Well, it appears as though now you have, Sir," Beverly said.

"Yes," he began smiling at Scott. "It would appear as though I have."


	8. Part 8

_I must admit I never thought about Ashley being an ancestor to Wesley when I was writing this, although it would be an interesting concept to springboard off of. _

_I am actually not a fan of Wesley either, he sort of came across to me in a negative way throughout the series as the teenage hero who could do no wrong (that annoyed me, although I was a teenager when the series first started). I do have to admit that I was willing to shove that bit of prejudice aside so I could actually write about the Traveler._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Part 8**

Paul arrived at Central Park, he was now completely out of breath as he looked around the area in hopes of finding the Traveler and Ashley. They had to be around here somewhere, he thought urgently as he stuck his hand in his pocket. When he produced the sphere, he could tell that his son was still nowhere to be traced and he was now scared.

As he looked around, he finally spotted Ashley; she was now talking to the two strange individuals who had followed them to the restaurant where she worked. He approached hesitantly and as soon as he had reached the three of them, the Traveler had looked up and then turned to Ashley and Wesley, whispered something to them, and watched as the two of them quietly stood up and walked away.

Paul came even closer, the Traveler turned to face him and smiled warmly, almost as though he had been waiting for Paul to arrive. Once Paul had sat down quietly on the ground, he closed his eyes for a moment and waited for the Traveler to say something.

"Algeiba, correct?" the Traveler asked after some moments of silence passed between them.

"Yes, but how did you know that?" Paul whispered.

"It would be far too difficult for me to explain in detail how, you must simply accept that I could somehow detect it. As you are aware, there are many life forms throughout the universe," the Traveler replied.

"Yes, of that I am aware," Paul said softly.

"Yours is rather unique."

Paul smiled slightly. "But, who are you and how could you tell? I can only sense that you are not from Earth. The boy with you, perhaps is, but you're different somehow."

"Yes," came the simple answer.

"How is it that you know so much about me?" Paul asked.

"As I said, it would difficult for me to explain, but I mean you no harm," the Traveler said. "I can simply tell you that I use thought as a way to gain a better understanding of your reality."

"Are you reading my thoughts?" Paul asked weakly.

"No, I am interpreting what I understand about you is all," the Traveler replied.

"Thoughts, reality? This sounds as though you are of a highly intelligent race," Paul whispered. "Then I must be correct in assuming that you are not of this time; that you have the ability to transcend it to learn and observe."

"Time as you know it does not hold significance for me, and yes, your observations are correct," he answered. "My perceptions of time are much different than that of humans."

"Do you have a name you are using?" Paul asked. "People call me Paul."

"Yes, you can call me Martin, that is the name that Wesley selected for me," he smiled. "But, I am merely a traveler. I am from a world called Tau Alpha C."

"And the young man who accompanied you is being guided and taught as your apprentice?" Paul asked.

"Yes though I must say I learn from him as well as he learns from me. Wesley is a very special person; he has an unbelievable gift when it comes to time, space, and propulsion. I have been with him for some time now guiding him and teaching him things that humans are not yet able to understand," the Traveler answered.

"Then that means that you weren't following me, you were actually following Ashley?"

"Yes, she, like Wesley is also very special, but her gifts are a bit different than Wesley's. She does not yet know the extent of her abilities, but she possesses a gift of thought and creativity, which gives her the capacity to help others. The reason I have come here is because she needs to experience the sort of positive feedback from others in order to develop it fully. Here on Earth, it is not possible because the people here view her as being somehow beneath them. You are only one that has looked beyond her appearance to accept the person that she is. Perhaps it is the goodness that is within you that makes you see beyond the physical aspects, but whatever the case, Ashley is much more important than the people here see or believe."

"From the beginning, I sensed there was something different about her, but I couldn't place it," Paul said. "Is Ashley the only reason you have come here?"

"I must admit, I am always interested in learning and observing, but yes, she is the reason we came here. Eventually, I hope to give her the choice of staying here or journeying with us to discover the extent of her gifts, " the Traveler said. "Of course, that is only if she is willing to go. I have yet to speak with her extensively in this regard, as she is just beginning to overcome her fear of us."

"I have a strange feeling that she would be prepared to meet this challenge," Paul said. "She is not willing to stay in New York much longer, that much she has told me. She's lonely and isolated, and in such a place where the interdependence of others holds its significance."

"Perhaps, but one question remains, not about her, but rather, about you," the Traveler began. "How is it that an Algeiban is walking freely among humans?"

"I have a son who is half human, his mother gave him up when he was three, I came back when he was 14 and we have been searching for her ever since," Paul began. "I thought perhaps that he was with you, but I sense now that I am wrong." He pulled the sphere from his pocket and looked down at it. "Usually, I am able to trace him with the sphere, but now I am receiving a strange message back, that he no longer on the planet's surface, and when I saw you earlier, I sensed your presence, and after I left the restaurant, I thought perhaps you might know where he could be."

"I am sorry, I do not know, for I was not aware that you had a son, Paul," came the answer.

"Can you help me find him? This was the last place I saw him. It was this morning before I went to look for work."

"I will try if I am able," the Traveler replied. "Perhaps we should begin searching inside the drainpipe over there, I have a feeling that if you were both here earlier, that he may have gone inside to get dry. The weather here has been rather unpredictable," he said and smiled.

Paul turned and for the first time he saw the large drainpipe. He began to walk slowly towards it. The Traveler turned towards the two young people and called out to them. "Wesley, Ashley, it is time to go. We must help Paul find his son."

The two young people although both carried looks of confusion on their faces walked back over to Paul and the Traveler and together they entered the mouth of the drainpipe.

* * *

Riker, Geordi, and Data were still hard at work at the Mirror Pool, and things were not looking good. After Father had returned, he and Vincent arranged with Mary to supply their strange group of visitors with some food. He had not been to the Mirror Pool since Vincent had brought them there.

"Hello?" he called out as soon as he entered the chamber. "I'm Vincent's father," he offered after they had looked up from their work and Riker approached him leaving Data and Geordi. "I thought you might like to have something to eat. Vincent tells me that you have been hard at work here since late last night and you probably need a short break."

"Yes, thank you," Riker said.

"Have you had any luck as of yet? I heard from Beverly that things were not going so well," he said as he placed a large picnic basket on the ground and approached the pool of water. "Strange, I never would have thought that there would be anything living down here." He smiled slightly before continuing, "I mean besides us."

"How long have you lived down here?" Data asked as he backed away from the pool and came over to sit down. Once he did, he looked to Father for an answer.

"Over 30 years," Father answered.

"You're a doctor, correct?" Riker asked.

"Yes, though not as advanced in my practice as you apparently are, I make due," Father said pulling some apples out of the basket and offered one to Riker and then one to Data, who shook his head. He pulled a small knife from the basket and began to cut the apple down the middle as Riker began polishing his on the front of his uniform. Data simply sat and observed the two men as they ate.

Seconds later, Geordi looked up from his work and sighed deeply. "Uh, Commander, I think you should take a look at this, it doesn't look good."

"What is it?" Riker asked getting to his feet. He placed the rest of his apple inside the basket and made his way over to the edge of the Mirror Pool.

"I found some of those river fleas we've been searching for, but unfortunately, all of the ones I have found appear to be dead," Geordi said.

"Dead? Can you determine the cause?" Riker asked.

"No Sir, I'm scanning for a possible cause, but it doesn't seem to tell me anything. I'm guessing the cause may be in the water, but it's hard to tell specifically the reason."

Father looked at Riker, "what now?"

"I don't know, it appears that this experiment may not be able to proceed as planned," he said and touched his combadge. "Captain, I've got bad news."

"Go ahead, Number One," Picard's voice emerged.

"Lt. La Forge just found the first traces of the river fleas we've been searching for and he has informed me that all the specimens he located appear to be dead," Riker reported.

"Do the inhabitants of these tunnels know if there has been pollutants dumped into the water?" Picard asked.

"No," Father shook his head upon hearing the question. "As far as I know, in the last 30 years, the Mirror Pool has been only used as a sort of swimming hole, or place of relaxation by our community. Since there are not too many people from above who know of this place, I cannot think of anything that would kill off these creatures."

"Did you copy that, Sir?" Riker asked.

"Yes, Number One."

"Captain, I can gather our community together and see what we can possibly do to remedy this problem," Father offered. "I don't know if that will help find the cause, but it couldn't hurt."

"Thank you, your knowledge of this area would be invaluable help to our crew, Picard out."

Once the transmission had ended, Father stood up. "I'd better go, if anything changes, follow the passage just outside on the left, and it should lead you to my chamber. I will inform our community of your presence, so if you get lost, you can always ask some of our children the way and they'll help you."

"Thank you," Riker said. "Will Vincent be back later? I thought maybe he might be able to tell us how often this place is used by those who live here."

"Yes, he would know more about the use of the Mirror Pool than I, but he and some of our Helpers are assisting in finding the boy's father," came the answer. "I'm sure that he will be back soon and I will send him to you once he returns."

"Thank you," Riker said. "By the way, we only know you as Vincent's father, so perhaps you should tell us how we should address you?"

"My real name is Jacob Wells, but most people here call me Father," he began. "We're a pretty informal community, though, most people call each other by first names here, so I hope you will oblige an old man."

"I'm William then and this is Data and that's Geordi," Riker said.

"Fine," he smiled warmly. "If you need anything else, let me know."

"Will do, thank you Father," Riker said as Father got to his feet and slowly made his way outside of the chamber.

"He is very accommodating, Commander," Data remarked once Father had left.

"That he is, but it seems to me that Vincent's community seems, as a whole, rather willing to lend a hand," Riker offered. "This is very rare."

"I only hope that they'll be able to help us determine why these creatures in this water are all dead," Geordi said. "I checked the water for radiation, but there's nothing in it that seemed indicative of something that would just kill them all off. It's strange."

"Yes," Data agreed. "Specifically since according to my databanks, there should be at least some left. Commander, what do you suggest?"

"I haven't the foggiest," Riker said. "We can only hope that Father and Vincent will be able to help us discover what is happening here."

* * *

At this time, Scott was still on the _Enterprise_ and once Beverly allowed him to leave Sickbay, she headed back to the transporter room to beam back to the surface leaving Scott in the capable hands of the ship's Captain. "This is absolutely the most incredible place I have ever seen," Scott was saying as they walked towards Ten Forward.

Captain Picard smiled. "You've never seen the mode of transportation of your father, have you?"

"Well, Sir, the last mode of transportation we had was a '86 Buick," he smiled slightly. "But, no, I haven't seen his spacecraft, the only thing I know about it is that it didn't have wheels."

"You never inquired? I would think this would be very significant information for you," Picard said.

"Actually, no, the thought never crossed my mind to ask," Scott answered.

"Perhaps if your visit to this ship does anything, it will give you the incentive to ask your father about some of these things. It surprises me that you don't know much about your heritage. Are you not proud of who you are?"

"I am proud," Scott said as he tried to get his thoughts straight. "With all due respect, Captain, I never asked because I never knew where to start. I mean, my father showed up one day and said that I was half Algeiban, and that was kind of a hard pill to swallow. I was only 14 at the time. Anyway, my dad usually answers my questions, but sometimes he simply tells me that I'll understand later and that it is wonderful, but aside from that, nothing much is said. One time I asked him to tell me what exactly he was, and he said someday I would know. Sometimes, he speaks in imagery, and that drives me bananas, because I really want to know."

"Not easy, in other words," Picard offered.

"No Sir, it's not easy."

The two of them walked into Ten Forward, and Scott immediately noticed that many of the people seated at the tables inside were apparently surprised to see the ship's captain coming into this place, which appeared to be a place he rarely frequented. Aside from that, a teenage boy was accompanying him and most of the officers under him knew that Picard did not always have the best relation with kids. "You don't come in here often, do you, Captain?"

"Not usually," he answered. "How could you tell?"

"Easy, they're all staring," Scott said smiling.

"You're pretty aware of it when people look at you, aren't you?"

"Yeah, sometimes it makes me feel weird," Scott said.

"I think we should get you something to eat," Picard said and led Scott over to the replicater. "Computer, tea, Earl Grey, hot."

Within seconds, a hot glass of tea appeared and Scott looked at Picard completely in shock as he took the clear glass from off the table. "So, all you have to do is simply ask the computer for something to eat and it will give you anything you wish?"

Picard nodded taking a sip of his tea. "Yes, go ahead and try, Scott, but be specific. If you ask simply for eggs, you might get them raw. Or if you want steak, it might come out bleeding and you may wish for it to be well done. What's your favorite thing to eat?"

"Cheeseburgers," Scott said.

"Did Doctor Crusher give you permission to eat something like that after having been sick?" he asked.

"She said she'd show me how this works, and that I could have whatever I liked," he said. "But she left when we got to talking in Sickbay, so I guess she forgot that she had intended to show me."

"That or she had other duties to attend to," Picard said.

"Or that," Scott said smiling.

"Fine then, why don't you give it a try?" Picard said and when Scott gave him a puzzled 'what do I do' look, he continued to speak. "Talk to it as though you are ordering something in a restaurant."

Scott nodded and looked back at the replicater. "Computer, cheeseburger, well done, with lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, onions, mustard, and mayonnaise." With his mouth watering as he spoke, he reached the end of his order, and was surprised when the burger appeared from nowhere. He reached over and took the plate and followed Picard over to a table. Once they both had sat down, Picard spoke.

"You did that well."

"I guess because it's much easier than trying to use the sphere. The first time I tried, I really blew it. I had a ring of blue lights above this lake out in California. The replicater is much easier than trying to focus my thoughts on the sphere."

"May I see your sphere?"

Scott pulled the small round object from his pocket and handed it across the table to Picard.

Once he was holding the object, Picard began to look down at it, as he rolled it around in the palm of his hand. "This metal isn't an alloy of Earth, is it?"

"No Sir, my dad said that it came from Algeiba, but I'm still learning how to use it, so maybe it would be better for me to ask him about it."

"I see," he continued to roll the object around in the palm of his hand. "I must say, it has been very interesting speaking with you, Scott, but when you get done, it should be time for you to get back home. Your father must be worried about you by now."

Scott blushed slightly as Picard returned his sphere to him. In all the adventures on board the _Enterprise_, he had completely forgot about the worries of his father. "Captain Picard, if it's not too much trouble, and if I'm allowed, may I see the bridge before I go back?"

Picard hesitated and looked into the enthusiastic young man seated across from him. "On one condition, Scott."

"What?"

"I would like it if you would introduce me to your father."

Scott nodded and reached across the table to seal the agreement. Once he had shaken Captain Picard's hand, he began to eat his waiting cheeseburger.


	9. Part 9

_Before posting this chapter, and to answer any questions that have been raised. I cannot offer any scientific proof for the stuff written in this story. In German the word 'Bachflohkrebs' translates in English as loosely written: 'river fleas', so that was the wording I chose to use, although the term in proper English is probably 'water fleas'. These tiny organisms were an endangered species back in 2000 when this story was written. Most of the science was based on some six-year-old information that I got while acting as a chaperone on a field trip with the class of one of my former acquaintances. While there, I used the trip as a sort of research assignment for the writing of this story._

_Basically, I thought that the overall idea of using these was rather interesting and so the concept of this story came about. I also realized that it was a good way to bring the Enterprise crew into the tunnels a-la 'science research' late twentieth century New York. Because I'm not really a scientific sort of individual, I don't know the biological name of these creatures. Most of my science knowledge here is iffy, and my being a fan of 'The Next Generation' does not necessarily make me a Trekkie by practical standards, it simply means that I am a big fan of that particular Universe of 'Star Trek' and enjoy writing about it. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but it is the way of things._

_I hope that this clarifies everything. Enjoy._

* * *

**Part 9**

Catherine arrived at the entrance to the tunnels through the basement underneath her apartment building. Once she had climbed down the ladder that led into the tunnels, she began to walk in the direction of the Mirror Pool.

She had yet to see any of the Helpers since the previous night, and even after she had returned home, she realized that she was simply too distracted to work on the briefing for the case. Of course, Joe had asked her what was going on, but she simply said she had too much on her mind and that she would probably spend the coming weekend at the office working on it.

To her relief, he had agreed with this plan, and she left work a little bit earlier than usual. As soon as she had gotten home, she had changed into jeans and a sweatshirt and left her apartment with the intention of going down into the tunnels and finding out specifically what was going on. There was no room for question, she was worried and she knew that it was rare for Vincent to forget to contact her. Specifically after she had practically pleaded with him to keep her posted on everything that was happening below. She knew that he would try to accommodate her request, but this did not ease the tension she carried and although she could sense that he was OK, she was still worried about him, and wondered almost constantly if those strange visitors were still working at the Mirror Pool.

She decided to go there first and check before going to any of the inhabited chambers. Deep inside, she had an odd feeling that Vincent was probably still with the visitors helping them gather their samples. As she got closer to the pool, she could hear a few more unfamiliar voices in the tunnels. It seemed to originate from the Central Park entrance. All that she knew was that she should probably go directly to Father's chamber and inform him of her concerns, before continuing in the direction of the pool. However, for some unknown reason, she decided against going to speak to Father, and began walking towards the emerging sounds with the intent on investigating this on her own.

As she followed, she could now see the silhouettes of four people coming directly towards her and she ducked inside an empty chamber until they had passed. She could clearly see that there were two older men, one younger man, and a young woman. After a few moments, she began to follow them from a safe distance, but when one of them suddenly turned around, she picked up a stone and began tapping a signal on the pipe.

As the strangers approached, she could hear one of them beginning to speak to the others, their voice barely above a whisper and she was unable to determine what was being said. She inched closer but was surprised when one of them began to speak with her.

"Why are you following us?" the voice that emerged was filled with kindness, something she did not expect to hear upon being caught trailing them and she looked in the wise looking eyes of a man dressed in strange futuristic clothing.

"I've already sent a signal to the community about you," she said flatly.

"Why, we mean no one here any harm, we are simply looking for a teenage boy," one of the men said.

"A boy?" she asked. "What makes you so certain that he might be here?"

"He's my son," the dark headed man said. "If you know this place, please help us find him and then we will leave peacefully."

"Is that your only intent here?" she asked.

"Yes," the dark headed man said.

"Why were you following us?" the younger man asked. Catherine assumed by looking at him that he appeared to be in his late teens or early twenties.

"I wanted to find out if you posed any threat to the people who live down here. You're walking around here as though you know where you're going. Are you part of the space ship's crew that is looking for samples in the Mirror Pool?"

"Space ship?" two of them asked almost simultaneously, one of them the young man, the other the dark headed man wearing jeans and a plaid shirt. The girl with them said nothing; she simply looked frightened.

"Yes, there are four people at the Mirror Pool trying to get some kind of samples there. My friend and I saw them last night. They appeared suddenly in a beam of blue light. It was as though they had arrived from out of nowhere," Catherine said. "I don't understand, I thought maybe you were with this group."

She backed away and this time she felt the hand of the first man on her shoulder. "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not, but who are you people?" she asked. "If you're not with this crew, then why are you here?"

"We're looking for Paul's son," the man said indicating the dark headed man. "I'm Martin, the young man is Wesley, and this is Ashley. None of us mean anyone here any harm."

"My name is Catherine, but you still haven't told me if you are part of this crew," she said.

"No, but please, tell us about this space ship?" Paul asked and turned to the Traveler, "my son must be on board their ship, as I can't think of any other place he might be." Without thinking he pulled a small metallic sphere from his pocket and activated it. The result was still the same. "He's still not on the surface. He must be on the ship you described."

Catherine nodded, but when she looked towards the young woman, she could see the deeply embedded fright in her eyes. Aliens, ships, it was no wonder the girl was frightened. "I don't know if I should run out into the street screaming the Martians have landed."

"We're not from Mars," Paul said.

"I know, but this has been the strangest Halloween I have ever experienced," she said and glanced towards where Ashley had been standing. "Apparently, the young woman with you carries the same sentiments, because I think you just spooked her."

The two men turned and could see that she was gone. Obviously, this had become far too much for her to handle, and she had run away from them. Catherine looked towards the one who introduced himself as Martin. "She could get lost down here," Catherine said softly.

"I guess someone had better go after her," Wesley said and looked from Paul to Martin and back to Catherine.

"I'll go, Wesley, you stay with Paul and Catherine," the Traveler said. "Can you lead them to this place called the Mirror Pool?"

"Yes," Catherine said, "but I won't betray my friends."

"We don't expect you to," Martin said and left.

Taking a deep breath, Catherine nodded and led Paul and Wesley back through the tunnel in the direction of the Mirror Pool.

* * *

Ashley was running. Upon seeing the blue light emanating from Paul's hand, she could think of nothing else to do except to get away from this place, get away from them. Now, she was completely out of breath. She stopped some moments later and looked back in the direction she had come. No one was behind her, they must have continued towards the Mirror Pool with that woman who introduced herself as Catherine. 

She had actually run away from the Traveler, and he was the one person she had actually allowed herself to begin to trust. It was completely overwhelming for her, all these stories, ships, and aliens. She didn't know what to believe and although the Traveler had the personality she had often wished for in a father, she was left simply to ponder whether this was all a dream of if it had been real.

At this specific moment, she was unsure of what to do. Her hands were literally shaking as she stumbled through the darkened tunnel. Martin would be angry, she said to herself, that was clear and she felt ashamed of the fact that she had probably overreacted to Paul. After all, he had been very kind to her when they had met earlier that day, and he seemed perfectly willing to help her. Perhaps, it was that he was more than a typical man who frightened her. Was it simply people from other planets who were nice to her?

By this time, she could now feel the sweat beginning to cascade down her cheeks and as she continued to make her way through the tunnel. Unable to see where she was going, she ran straight into someone.

This person was about the same height as the Traveler, and although she had hoped that it was her friend, she realized that it was not, but instead was someone else. She could feel the wool from the tunic the man wore and she guessed that it was a man simply because he seemed to be built like a linebacker. After a second, she glanced up and could tell by the clothing that he must be one of the inhabitants of these tunnels that Catherine had mentioned when they had run into her. This man appeared to be hidden by the hood of his cloak, and he rested his big, strong hands on her shoulders.

"Are you lost?" he asked.

After some moments of hesitation, she looked up and screamed when she saw a man with the face of a lion standing in front of her. She backed up quickly, but the man had tightened his hold on her shoulder. She could feel the fur tickling her shoulder, but she clamped her eyes shut as though she was waiting for something horrible to happen.

"Don't be afraid, my name is Vincent, I won't hurt you," the voice that emerged from the man was soft, almost melodic, but when she looked up and could see his face better, she ran out of energy and passed out, her body sliding to the ground.

Vincent leaned down and picked her up in his arms and began to carry her towards Father's chamber. After some moments had passed, he but could hear someone coming through the tunnels in the same direction she had come from. Vincent, believing almost instantly that there existed a potential danger, laid her gently on the ground and waited until a man approached.

"Ashley?" the man called out, his voice soft, but firm.

"Stop," Vincent commanded when the man was only three feet from where he was standing.

The man, who had called Ashley's name stopped suddenly, glanced over to where she was lying and when he stepped closer, Vincent refused to allow him passage. Within moments, the man stood looking at Vincent, took a deep breath and began to speak. "Please, I know you mean her no harm, but I too would never hurt her, she's my friend."

Vincent leaned over and picked up the unconscious girl and held her gently in his arms. "You are not concerned for your own welfare, but rather for hers."

"Yes," the man said edging somewhat closer. "She is a very special person."

"Why was she running away?"

"I can only say that I believe she had witnessed something that may have frightened her," the Traveler said. "You cannot deny that these past few days have been rather strange."

Vincent nodded, and allowed this strange man to accompany him through the tunnel towards Father's chamber.

* * *

Beverly had by this time returned to the Mirror Pool and started assisting the rest of the away in their search for the river fleas that had up to this point been successful in eluding them. 

"What are we going to do, Commander Riker?" Geordi was asking as she appeared in a beam of blue light.

"I don't know," Riker was saying, but moments later, he could hear the sound of footsteps coming through the tunnels and expected to see Father or Vincent returning, he was completely taken aback when Wesley and Paul ran into the chamber followed by Catherine.

"Commander Riker?" Wesley stopped short when he saw who was in the chamber. He approached slowly all the while not able to even believe that the crew of the _Enterprise_ was actually in this place at precisely the same time he and the Traveler had decided to come to Earth.

"Wes?" Beverly looked up and saw her son standing next to Paul. "What are you doing here?"

"The Traveler and I were helping Paul look for his son," Wesley offered.

"Where is he?" Beverly asked giving her son a hug.

"I guess he went to find Ashley, she got spooked when Paul used his sphere back in the tunnels," Wesley said breaking the embrace with his mother.

"Then that means, you're Scott's father?" Beverly said.

"Yes, and you know where my son is?" Paul asked.

She nodded, "yes, he is still there getting to know our captain."

"How did he happen to meet you?" Paul asked.

"This morning, he wandered into this chamber where we were working practically passing out," Riker offered. "After Vincent told us that his father could assist them, Doctor Crusher took him to Father's chamber, and then he was promptly beamed to Sickbay."

"Vincent? Father?" Paul looked at them and then towards Catherine who had remained up till this point, quiet.

"Yes, Vincent is my friend, and Father is the leader of the tunnel community here below the city," Catherine offered but looked at Beverly questionably as to what had happened after they had gone to Father's chamber.

"Scott had a pretty severe case of Pneumonia, and neither Father nor myself knew what to do to help him, so we beamed him directly to Sickbay, and Father was able to assist me in treating Scott," Beverly explained.

"Father was on board your ship?" Catherine looked at Beverly in complete surprise.

"Yes he was, and he was a great deal of help."

"Is my son OK?" Paul asked.

"Of course, he's fine," Beverly said. "I gave him some special treatments against Pneumonia, but before this happened, Scott had been somewhat delirious and had mentioned where you come from. After I had administered the necessary medications, he seemed to be feeling better, and I asked our captain if he would like to meet Scott before he would be sent back here."

Paul looked at her, "you mean; you know I'm not from around here?"

"Yes, not only had Scott mentioned it, but I also could detect it during my prognosis of him," She touched her combadge. "Captain Picard, we have found Scott's father, or better yet, Paul had found us with the help of Wesley, Catherine, and the Traveler. Permission to beam him aboard."

"Wesley is there?"

"Yes, Captain," Wesley called out. "I have to wait for the Traveler to come back, but maybe once he gets back I will await the opportunity to see you."

"OK, Wesley, and Doctor, we will lock on your signal and beam you both aboard," came the immediate answer. "We will be waiting for you in transporter room three. Picard out."

Beverly came over to Paul and offered him her hand; "we can go see your son now."

Paul nodded accepted her hand without fear, and within seconds both of them had disappeared in a swirl of blue light.

Once they were gone, Wesley looked over at Catherine, who simply smiled weakly. "I don't think I could ever get used to that mode of transportation," she offered.

"I'm sure it would take some getting used to," Riker said as he approached her. He extended his hand to shake with her. "Perhaps you can assist us, Catherine, do you know how often this pool is used by the community here?"

"Pretty much the people here use it on a weekly basis. Vincent and I come here quite often. Usually it is because it's pretty quiet, and provides a wonderful solitude for us. But, sometimes, if there is a really loud concert in the park, we can usually listen to the music as it drifts in from above. It fades in from outside, but I am not always certain from where specifically it comes."

"Holes, which are big enough for sound to enter?" Data said, and it was obvious that he was thinking aloud.

"Do you know if anyone has put any sort of foreign substance in the water?" Geordi asked.

"Nothing that I know of," she replied.

"But sound can come in?" Geordi looked at Riker. "Maybe we should be tracing around where the sound comes into the chamber. Perhaps there's something that's causing the river fleas to die, maybe from something that could be seeping in from above."

"I don't know, but I would say it's worth a try, proceed with this and inform me of you are able to detect anything," Riker said and turned to Catherine. "Thank you for your help."


	10. Part 10

_The spiritual aspects that I eluded to at the onset of this story are coming up. After having seen some of the amazing things the Traveler has been able to awaken in Wesley; I figured that he was not the only one out there who could do amazing things. _

_Enjoy, and again, some of the content may seem a bit strange, but that's the life of a fan fiction writer._

* * *

**Part 10**

Scott and Picard were waiting in transporter room three at this time. Scott looked at the starship Captain. "You've given me a lot of food for thought, Sir, I hope I won't ever forget this."

"I don't think you will, Scott," Picard said as two figures appeared on the transporter pad.

As soon as Scott could see his father standing next to Beverly, he waited until they stepped down off the platform and Paul came over to his son and wrapped him in his arms. "I was worried, Scott, are you OK?"

"Yeah, Dad, I'm fine, thanks to our new friends," Scott offered.

"You were sick, why didn't you tell me?" Paul asked.

"I didn't want to make you worry," Scott said softly. "I know I should have said something to you about this, but I didn't know where to begin." Moments passed and he turned back towards Captain Picard, "Captain, this is my dad, Paul Forrester, Dad, this is Captain Picard."

"A pleasure to meet you, your son has spoken positively of you, it's nice to meet you," Picard said. "Doctor, I think you should return to the surface and spend some time with your son. Once Paul and I get acquainted, I will send him and Scott back to the tunnels."

Beverly smiled and nodded, "yes Sir."

Once she had transported off the ship, Picard led Paul and Scott out of the transporter room. "Dad, you should have seen it, I got to eat the best cheeseburger, and it was made by a computer. This place is so cool."

Paul smiled, "I think there must be more to this place than good cheeseburgers."

"There is, but Dad, it's absolutely amazing," Scott said. "I actually got to meet other aliens, a Betazed and a Klingon, it was so cool, and it made me feel…"

"Not so different?" Paul asked.

Scott nodded smiling slightly, "yeah."

"Sometimes it's better for a young man to discover this kind of thing because it makes the universe not feel so isolating," Picard said. "It surprises me that Scott knows so little about his heritage."

Paul smiled acknowledging the Captain's words. "I think it would be easier for us if the humans were not so hostile about those who are different. Scott doesn't always feel safe to discuss this part of his heritage, but I know he has pride in it, his curious nature depicts that he wants to learn and sometimes he's quite impatient with himself when he is unable to do the same things I can."

"What's it like for you to live as a human on Earth?"

"Strange, but also interesting," Paul said. "On my world there is not such an emotion as humans have, the language is all the same, but it is more or less in thought, not in verbal communication. From living there, I have learned many things, but the most significant thing, is love, the love I have for Scott, and the love I feel for his mother…"

* * *

Ashley woke up some time later and she could see the Traveler seated next to where she was lying. "What happened?" 

"My son said you fainted," an unfamiliar voice answered and she looked up and could see an older man with a cane entering the chamber. "He and your friend brought you here."

"I didn't mean to be any trouble, I just didn't expect all of these strange things to happen," she said and looked at the Traveler. "Are you angry with me?"

"No," came the answer. "I was worried."

"I know I shouldn't have run away, I felt silly after I did," she said. "I believe you now, that you're my friend and that you really do care. Most people would have left me on the ground, and that would have been it."

"No one here would have left you," the older man said and quickly excused himself. Turning back to the Traveler, he spoke. "Listen, I have a funny feeling that you'll be wanting to go to the Mirror Pool, just follow the passage and it will lead you straight there. My son has already gone there, but if you need directions there will be people around to help."

"Thank you," the Traveler offered and once the man was gone, he looked down at Ashley. "You believe me now?"

"Yeah," she said softly. "It's not easy for a person to trust someone when they have been hurt so many times." She reached out, took his hand, and squeezed it. "Thank you."

"Ashley, would you like to leave New York?" he asked.

She nodded. "I've dreamed of leaving this place ever since I ran away as a kid."

"Your dream will come true, that is, if you are willing to come with me and Wesley. We can take you with us, but you must never allow your fear to guide you," he said. "I know you are sometimes frightened, and that's alright, but there are those who will protect you and guide you in learning control of that emotion. With us, you will be on a higher level of thought and consciousness, and as you did in the park, you were able to control and direct your thoughts, but only with practice."

Ashley looked at him, "you said I was special."

"And?"

"You made me believe it," she nodded. "If I can come with you, I would like that very much."

"I'm pleased that you have chosen to come with us," he said and stood up. "Right now, I believe it is time for us to go."

Together they walked out of the chamber and through the tunnel as they had been instructed. At the entrance to the chamber where the Mirror Pool was, Ashley could see a large group of people assembled. Paul was gone, but in one corner, she saw Catherine and Vincent along with the doctor, and then Wesley was speaking with an auburn headed woman. Three other people were standing near the edge of the pool and she looked back towards the Traveler who was standing in silence watching them.

"Commander, we might as well give up, there are no more living river fleas here, and though the water is pure, tests conclude that there was some foreign substance from above in the water," Data said.

"Should we take some samples back to the ship?" Geordi asked.

"No, it's hopeless, I'll inform Captain Picard and we'll leave," Riker said.

The Traveler turned to face Ashley. "Your gift is needed, Ashley. You must use your visualization skills here to help them."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Remember in the park what happened when you closed your eyes?" The Traveler asked. "You must visualize that these creatures they are searching for are alive. Go to the water's edge, dip your hand in the water, close your eyes, and think of the reality as they would hope for."

Ashley looked at him. "What if it doesn't work?"

"You must simply try and you must realize that if there exists no success in your attempts than it is far better to know that you have tried."

Ashley nodded and entered the chamber slowly. Without even listening to Riker's objections, she walked right to the pool of water and sat down on the ground.

"What is she doing?" Father asked, and even Riker walked over with the intent of stopping her, but when he felt the hand of the Traveler on his shoulder, he turned around and stared into his eyes unable to move. With his intent broken, Riker could only watch and stare along with everyone else in the chamber. They continued to watch as Ashley dipped her hand inside the pool of water, the water swirling up around her hand.

"Visualize," the Traveler's voice was strong as it broke the silence that was emanating through the chamber.

Ashley nodded, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes all the while thinking about these small creatures they had been searching for. "Please come to me," she whispered softly her thoughts continually focused on these small animals. Her body began to faze in and out, thus leaving Father, Vincent and Catherine watching in complete disbelief. The crewmembers of the _Enterprise_ simply watched and waited until the young woman had stopped and opened her eyes. She stood up and backed away from the small pool of water, her hand resting on her forehead, the exhaustion beginning to overwhelm her as she turned to face the Traveler. "I think it worked."

He nodded and looked at Riker. "Commander Riker, you should be able to find the samples you need now."

Riker nodded towards the two officers, "Mr. Data, Mr. La Forge, please check the pool for the samples again."

As they did, Geordi gasped in astonishment when he had found all the samples they needed with one flask of water. He turned and looked at Ashley in wonder, "how did you do that? We have been searching for them since late last night."

She shook her head. "I don't know."

"I think whatever she did, it took a lot out of her," Vincent said softly. He walked over to her.

She looked up and could see his face. "Thank you for helping me not be afraid," was all she was able to say.

"What did you do?" he asked.

Ashley said nothing; all she could do was lean on the Traveler, the exhaustion getting the better of her. When she glanced up about to answer, the Traveler had already started to explain. "She used her gift, but, when an ability is put to the ultimate test, one can become tired, and she is now in need of rest. Please don't ask her anything about what she has done; she would not be able to answer. It is important that you simply accept it as a gift."

"I think you'll take care of her, won't you? Just as you have been taking care of my son?" Beverly asked gratitude apparent in her voice.

"Not exactly," the Traveler answered smiling. "We'll take care of each other, for that is what defines a friendship. When I was ill on your ship, your son took care of me, and our friendship became strong. Now, I have another friend in Ashley."

"But, how did she phase in and out like that?" Father asked.

"In advanced societies, one is capable, but that is all I can tell you," the Traveler replied.

"It'd take months to explain this, Father," Riker finally said. "I saw it happen before and it pretty much left me speechless."

Vincent looked at the Traveler and then to Data. "Will the creatures always remain here or will they die as soon as you all leave?"

"As long as they remain undisturbed by the people above, they should continue to live here for hundreds of years," Data said.

"I think we must beam these samples aboard as soon as possible, I will take them to the holodeck, Commander. Data will you help me?" Geordi asked.

"Yes, Geordi," came the answer.

"_Enterprise_, two to beam up," Data said, and within moments, the two of them disappeared.

Ashley sat down on the ground; Father retrieved something from the picnic basket for her. He sat down beside her. "Are you feeling better, my dear?"

"I think so," she said softly, taking a bite out of the sandwich Father had handed to her. "I really don't know what happened."

"It's OK, Ashley, gifts should never be questioned, they should be accepted," Father offered.

"I understand what you mean, I don't have to stay here," she said softly. "I'm leaving New York, and will go with Martin and Wesley, and that alone is the greatest gift of all."


	11. Part 11

_So this is it, the end of another story. I haven't written anything else with Star Trek: TNG universe, but I may one day put a story to paper and post it here. It's not a promise, but it will be an attempt. I want to thank everyone who stuck with this story throughout and for the great suggestions for bettering it. Before posting this last chapter, I have gone through the other chapters and have tried to correct the overt mistakes that people brought to my attention. I'm glad that there are some folks out there reading who are really keen on the specifics…it helps keep the characters in character, which is one of the main reasons I write fan fiction in the first place._

_So without any further ado, thanks so much for sticking with me on this, and here's hoping we meet again for another story._

_Yva J._

* * *

**Part 11**

It was late in the afternoon when Picard had received the message that Wesley, Ashley, and the Traveler would be beaming aboard the _Enterprise _along with the remaining members of the Away Team. Beverly had insisted that they remain for a few days on board before moving on with their travels so that she could spend some time with her son. Having met Paul and Scott clinched it for Picard and he agreed without question. As he escorted Paul and Scott through the passage towards the transporter room, he turned to Paul. "You have adapted to living on Earth, but there is one thing I am curious about, what will happen when you do eventually find Scott's mother?"

"We hope to become a family and remain there undisturbed," Paul said.

"If Fox would leave us alone, you mean," Scott said bitterly.

"Well, yes, that too," Paul said. "The Problem remains, on Algeiba, there is no way Scott or Jenny could survive there. The capacity for humans to live on my world at this time is simply not possible, even in our age of technology. If I could take them away, then I would, but until we find Jenny, we're willing to take our chances with Fox, and hope that he will eventually realize that I am not a threat to anyone on Earth and that I simply want to live in peace with my family."

"That's an awfully tall order, Paul," Picard said.

"Perhaps it is, Jean-Luc, but if a person of Earth origin can become a Starship captain, then human acceptance of interstellar life will happen," a pause, "eventually. Of that, I am certain."

"In other words, you're saying there really is hope for the human race, right Dad?" Scott asked.

"I think that's what he's saying," Picard said as they entered the transporter room.

"Of course, I never said that the human race was destined for disaster," Paul said raising and lowering his eyebrows in an indication that he was joking.

As the Beverly, Riker, Wesley, Ashley, and the Traveler materialized on the pad, Paul and Scott watched as the five of them stepped down from off of the pad and greeted the captain. Ashley stood some distance from them and though she did not appear afraid, Picard was a stranger to her and she could only smile shyly and watch as Wesley and Beverly left the transporter room together leaving her alone with the captain, Paul, Scott, and the Traveler. Riker cleared his throat.

"Lt. La Forge and Lt. Commander Data are already in the Holodeck, Number One," Picard said.

"Yes Sir," Riker said and before taking his leave, he looked at Picard. "Sir, I don't know how it happened, but it seems we have this young woman to thank for helping us find the necessary samples."

Picard nodded and approached her. "My first officer has told me of your assistance and I want to thank you."

"I didn't do much, Sir," she said shyly.

"Well, whatever the extent of your assistance, we do appreciate your help."

Ashley shrugged her shoulders, and when she glanced over towards Scott, she almost started to laugh out loud.

Scott was still standing there in the transporter room staring up at the Traveler, who had until this point remained quiet. It was rare for Scott to remain silent, but knowing that this man was present gave him the uncertain feeling of not knowing what to say, and his thoughts were a jumble of emotions, questions, and recollections of the things that had happened during that day. It was all too weird for him, much weirder than being half alien.

"You have something on your mind?" the Traveler finally broke his silence and looked at Scott.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Scott said and looked to his father. "Dad, is what I'm sensing real?"

Paul nodded, "yes, you know he's different, but he's also a friend."

"This is your son, Paul?" the Traveler asked.

"My name's Scott," the teenager replied.

The Traveler nodded and looked at Paul. "He's rather advanced with the power of thought, isn't he?"

"Yes," Paul answered. "He has learned a great deal when it comes to focusing his thoughts during the past two years. He has to do so when he uses the sphere."

"But he still has much to learn," the Traveler said.

"Yes, but he's doing well," Paul said with pride in his voice.

"Of that, I am certain," the Traveler said. Before he could continue, Scott had turned and was now facing Picard.

"Wait a minute, isn't this the guy you told me about earlier? It was when we were talking about the message I sent to my dad after my foster parents had died. You had said that I had managed to focus my thoughts, and then you mentioned some guy who can use thought as a sort of power or strength."

"Yes, Scott, this is the Traveler," Picard replied.

"Cool," Scott looked back up at the Traveler.

"It is nice to know you, Scott," the Traveler said, but all Scott could do was nod.

"I think it's time for us to return to the surface, Scott," Paul said. "Is it possible for us to be returned to the tunnels so we may say good-bye to our friends there?"

"Yes," Picard replied.

"Oh, do we have to go now, Dad?" Scott asked. "This has been so much fun, and I've learned a lot here. Couldn't we stay a little longer?"

"We would gladly allow you to stay, Scott, but we are going to head to the Delta Quadrant, and I am sure you would like to get back down to the surface to continue looking for your mother?" Picard said.

"I suppose you're right," Scott mumbled. He looked back up at the Traveler. "I wish I could have some more time, I'd love to talk to you."

"You may get that chance, one day," the Traveler said.

Paul and Scott turned to face Picard before getting up on the transporter pad. "Thank you for everything, Captain Picard," the teenager said.

"Take care of yourselves," Picard said, then added, "I'd suggest that you two head towards Buffalo after you have said good-bye to your friends in the tunnels."

Paul nodded and once they had vanished in a ring of blue light, Ashley looked at Picard. "Why should they go to Buffalo? I heard it was boring there?"

"That is where the computer traced Scott's mother," Picard said.

Ashley smiled as she looked at the Traveler. "A star family, in New York. This could be inspiration for a song."

"Then perhaps you should write it," was all he said and the three of them left the transporter room. "I'm certain they would appreciate it."

* * *

Father was in his chamber when Paul and Scott returned to the tunnels some five minutes later. As Scott charged into the room, he could see that Father was reading a book and had replaced it on the table. "Where's Vincent?" he asked.

"I'm guessing he's with Catherine. After our visitors left, Vincent escorted her home, and I came back here to relax a little," he replied.

"It was incredible, Father," Scott said.

"For me as well," he reached for his cane and stood up. Once he had seen that Scott's father was standing in the entrance to the chamber, he extended his hand towards Paul. "Would you two like to stay here for a few days?"

"We would gladly accept your offer, but we were advised to head towards Buffalo and I think it would be wise for us to follow this lead," Paul said. "I don't know why, but I have a funny feeling that Captain Picard has somehow directed us to Scott's mother."

Scott smiled when he remembered Picard saying that he was intending on helping, but had said nothing further. He could now understood why it was that urgent for them to leave the _Enterprise_ and return to the surface, probably much more urgent than their mission to the Delta Quadrant.

"We wanted to come back here so we could say good-bye," Paul said softly. "If we're ever in New York City again, then we would like to come visit you for a few days."

Father smiled, "that's a promise I will hold you to. I believe that I have not entirely grown tired of close encounters. Aliens seem somehow more human than a lot of humans."

Scott threw his arms around Father, "but humans like you are an example to the rest about how to treat those who are different. I mean, you didn't even know me, but you helped me anyway."

"I could not have done otherwise," Father said and smiled. "You will always have us, Scott, if you ever need a sanctuary."

"I know," the teenager said, "but that doesn't make saying good-bye easier."

"It never should," Father said.

"Thank you for everything," Paul said and smiled. With his arm around Scott's shoulder, the two of them left the chamber for the last time.

Twenty minutes after Paul and Scott had left, Vincent returned from taking Catherine home. "Father, are all our guests gone?"

"Yes, I guess we can send a message to Pascal that everyone has returned to where they belong and life down here should be getting back to normal now. Did Catherine get home safely?"

"She said that she finally had a great idea for the case she was working on, and went home to finish the work for it. I think it had something to do with our strange visitors, but she wouldn't tell me, so I had to go with my thoughts on it."

"Perhaps not such a bad thing when you think about it," Father said. "I heard somewhere that thought is the basis for all our reality, so maybe there exists far more validity to this than one might assume."

"I only have one more question," Vincent said. "What about Ashley? What do you think might happen to her? "

"She chose her path, and is now with those who will care for her," Father said.

"Which is essentially where she belongs," Vincent said and motioned towards the chess set that was on the table. "I guess now that everything is back to normal, how about a game of chess?"

Father smiled and nodded, things were indeed as they should be.

Fin.


End file.
